


Hidden Darkness

by DarkShade



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Daniel, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 24,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShade/pseuds/DarkShade
Summary: With the full knowledge of the Goa'uld in his mind, Daniel decides that he wants much more than he can get on Earth. He needs one thing in order to start his new life - Ammonet.With her at his side Daniel Jackson will rule the galaxy...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been betaed so all mistakes are mine.  
> This is the version of Daniel from Absolute Power if it hadn't all been a dream.  
> Please heed the warnings before reading any further.  
> I don't write explicit sex scenes, mostly because I can't, so most is inferred.

The view from her chambers was completely grey as fog covered the land her ship was berthed upon. It instantly put her in a bad mood which she knew did not bode well for the people of the planet who were coming to ask their Goddess for blessings. Opening her closet Ammonet studied the contents to find the right outfit to dazzle her followers. She chose a red dress that would display her figure, it had a long split up the right side which would show off her leg and sparkled with the small crystals across the bodice. Summoning her servants she allowed them to dress her and fix her hair so she would look like the Goddess she was. 

Her Lo’taur, Killa, opened the door and informed Ammonet’s First Prime, Dor’nak, they were ready to go to the throne room. 

Men and women filled the hall, all bowing low when she passed them to her throne where she settled before motioning the Jaffa to allow the first worshipper forward.

Almost an hour had passed when Killa appeared at her side.

“My Lady,” the girl whispered, “Your Jaffa have a Tauri who wishes an audience with you.”

Ammonet looked at her in surprise, “Which Tauri? And why was he not killed on sight as per my orders?”

“It is the one called Daniel Jackson,” Killa replied nervously, “He has a child with him he claims to be your son.”

Ammonet stood and turned to her First Prime, “Dismiss them all and bring the Tauri to my private chambers. I will kill him myself.”

 

“Daniel Jackson,” she purred when he was marched into the room, a boy of about eight years old at his side, “This is a surprise, especially as I spent a great deal of time and energy to make you think I was dead.”

“I know,” the man chuckled, dropping the bag he was carrying on the couch before he strolled around the room, “It was very clever. Up until a week ago I believed it.”

“So what changed?” Ammonet challenged, watching him with interest. There was something unusual about him, something had changed.

Daniel stopped at the small bar pouring three glasses of juice. He placed one in front of her before handing the boy the second glass, “Shifu gave me a gift.”

“The boy?” Ammonet guessed looking at the child who seemed to be oblivious to the conversation as he stared at the flowers on the table.

Daniel nodded watching her for several moments while she drank the juice he’d given her before stating, “Your son actually.”

Surprise filled her and she looked at the boy again before laughing, “Very clever ruse, Dr Jackson but the child would not be that old.”

“You’re more naive than I thought you were,” he mused, amusement in his voice, “Apophis placed nanites in him so he would age faster. The same ones you used to fake your death.”

Ammonet placed her glass down before moving to the boy, “Come here,” she ordered the child. The boy stood and moved to her without any fear in his face all she saw was simple curiosity.

“Killa,” Ammonet summoned her Lo’taur, “Take the boy to Elda. Tell him to test the parentage and not to harm him. Once he has finished give the child a room to rest while Dr Jackson and I talk some more.”

The young woman nodded but the boy didn’t go with her instead turning to the man who had brought him to them.

“It’s alright, Shifu,” Daniel told him softly, “It’s safe to go with her. You can finish reading your book once the doctor has finished your check-up.”

“Yes, father,” the boy nodded before he disappeared with Killa.

Ammonet waited until the boy was gone before she turned back to the man who was standing sipping his drink simply watching her.

“This was extremely foolish bringing him here,” Ammonet noted walking to him, not missing the way his eyes were drawn to the leg appearing through the split in her dress, “As much fun as it would be to torture you for information on your people, it has been well established that you go nowhere without your interfering friends,” she walked to the cabinet that held the Hi’rakka, what the Tauri referred to as the hand-device, “So, it will just be easier for me to kill you now.”

Daniel moved and caught her hand turning it over he pressed a kiss to the back, “No, you won’t.”

Ammonet pulled her hand away before she stepped back becoming more intrigued. She walked round him trailing her fingers across his back, “I am surprised you have made no plea to speak to your wife. That is what I usually have to listen to.”

He chuckled humourlessly, “Well, other than the fact you’re using a drug to suppress her, which must be very embarrassing for you, I am here to ally myself with you not her.”

“How did you know about the suppression drug,” Ammonet stared at him confused before catching herself and demanding, “And why would I want to form an alliance with you?”

“Because,” he held up one finger, “I now hold the genetic memory of all the Goa’uld. As for the drug there is a slight blue tinge to the corner of your eyes due to continued used.”

“Very interesting,” Ammonet mused trying not to appear as interested as she was, “I assume that is why you think I will ally myself with you.”

“Actually you’ll work with me because of what I put in your drink.”

Spinning to her empty glass she lifted it seeing a small residue forming.

“I’m not sure if you’ll be familiar with the drug,” Daniel said as he walked around picking up items and studying them as he spoke, “It’s an interesting compound that is absorbed into the bloodstream affecting both the host as well as the symbiote. Used in the past by Goa’uld to keep their children in order so that no one would try to overthrow them.”

“I can easily have the antidote made by Elda,” she told him.

Daniel held up a finger, “Not exactly. You see I made some adjustments to the formula. It’s helpful that I have the memories of all the Goa’uld who came before you and Apophis including the one who created it. I also have the knowledge of several who took hosts that were extremely good at chemistry. The antidote is a lot more difficult to synthesise, the sarcophagus can’t remove it and you’ll be dead long before it is created.”

“As will your wife,” Ammonet snapped.

He chuckled, “Perhaps but you went through a great deal of trouble to survive our last encounter. I highly doubt you will let yourself die just to spite me.”

“Why should I believe you?” Ammonet asked.

Daniel shrugged, “Don’t believe me. But before you decide there is one other thing I should tell you about the drug.”

“What would that be?”

“One of the adjustments I made was that you will have to regularly ingest something to keep you healthy,” he told her.

Ammonet stared at him beginning to get worried, “Which is?”

“Me.”

“What?”

He moved around her his hands gently sliding along her waist and resting on her hips before whispering in her ear, “You will need to receive a dose directly from me,” he pressed against her letting her feel exactly what he was talking about, “You’ll be able to last three days at the most without it.”

She pulled away from him, “Jaffa,” she snapped bringing Dor’nak into the room, “Take Dr Jackson to a cell,” she ordered her First Prime.

Daniel smiled at her as his arm was seized, “I will see you in three days, once you realise that you need me to survive.”

*********************************************

Daniel sat in his cell thinking. 

The past few months had been the most eye-opening of his life. From the moment Shifu had transferred the genetic knowledge of the Gould to him Daniel’s world had changed. The SGC and their superiors instantly wanted him to provide them with weapons to equal the Gould, while Carter and her scientist friends wanted to know more about the science of the Gate as well as the sarcophagus and all the other toys used by their enemy. 

None of them were what Daniel wanted to focus on. 

During an extremely boring meeting his mind had drifted, the new knowledge within his head meant he soon realised that Ammonet had tricked them into thinking she was dead. Angry at first he soon began to realise that she would be the way he could get what he wanted from the knowledge he suddenly had. 

It took a few weeks for him to coalesce his ideas into a proper plan then about a week more to create the drug and persuade Hammond to allow him to take Shifu on a small vacation to Abydos. Finding Ammonet was the most difficult part of his plan but he managed to narrow it down to three planets, finding her on the second. 

It would be another four weeks before the SGC realised he wasn’t on Abydos by which time Daniel was sure he would have Ammonet right where he wanted her and his former colleagues would have no way to find them.

After that he could start putting his main plan into action.

 

“The Queen wants to see you,” Ammonet’s First Prime told him appearing suddenly.

Daniel smirked, “I thought she might,” bouncing to his feet he left the cell, “Lead the way.”

Walking behind the First Prime Daniel smiled to himself when he was led to Ammonet’s private chambers again only this time he was taken to the bedroom.

“Leave us,” Ammonet ordered sharply from her seat at the vanity unit.

The moment the Jaffa closed the door she pushed herself to her feet staggering to him, “Give me the antidote.”

“No,” Daniel replied smugly as she gripped his arms, “But I will give you the temporary solution. If you beg me.”

She glared at him, her eyes burning molten gold.

“Beg, little Goddess,” he mocked her, “Beg me for what you need.”

She gripped his arms tighter before forcing out, “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please help me.”

A smug smile slid across his face, “Beg properly.”

“Please give me what I need,” she spat out, rage filling her eyes before she forced out “I beg you.”

Daniel stroked her cheek, “Good, little Goddess,” he helped her to the bed resting her against the pillows, “Don’t worry this won’t be our first time, it won’t be much fun for me when you’re this pathetic.”

He headed back into the sitting-room where his pack still sat although the contents had been tossed out in Ammonet’s vain attempt to find something. Picking it up he ripped open the lining to locate the small pocket he’d made. Inside was one small pill wrapped in film. He grabbed himself some clean clothes before returning to the bedchamber. Leaving the clothes on the chair, Daniel picked up a clean glass and poured some juice then dropping the pill in. He watched it fizz and dissolve before he handed the glass to her, “Drink this while I freshen up. Once you’re feeling better we can discuss our future.”

 

There was a large bathtub in the corner of the next room and Daniel frowned, a bath would take too much time. Looking up he saw a small section of the ceiling had holes. Checking the switches Daniel was pleased to find it was a shower of sorts. Climbing in Daniel let the water cascade over him removing the dirt and sweat from the few days in the cell with the variety of soaps around the tub. Finally feeling clean and refreshed he located a towel to dry off, wrapping it around his waist. Heading back to the bedroom he found Ammonet had finished her drink and was sitting waiting for him.

She said nothing, simply watching while he dressed. Daniel glanced at her before he headed into the small lounge area taking a seat on the couch. 

A few moments later Ammonet joined him.

“Feeling better?” Daniel asked when she took a seat across from him.

Anger covered her face, “What do you want?”

“I thought that would be obvious by now,” he replied leaning back, “I want to help you become the most powerful System Lord of all, take over Earth and every other part of the galaxy.”

Ammonet stared at him confused, “Exactly what is in that for you?”

“Oh, I will be at your side,” he told her an amused smile on his face, “Your co-ruler so to speak.”

“Why?”

“I have the knowledge you need,” Daniel replied with a shrug.

Ammonet stood looking down at him, “That is not my question. If you have all the knowledge you claim to, why do you need a co-ruler?”

He caught her leg and tugged her closer to him, “Not need but want,” he slid his hand up her thigh, “Being the ruler of the galaxy can be lonely without a companion to share it with.”

Slowly Ammonet lowered herself onto his lap, straddling him she shifted until he grunted slightly at the pressure, “And you have already ensured that I need you to survive.”

“I wanted to make sure you didn’t make the mistake of not hearing my offer,” Daniel told her, “And that I would enjoy our time together.”

Ammonet looked down at him, the attraction her host had for the man had always been powerful but now, the fact he had all the Goa’uld knowledge and ambition, he was almost irresistible.

“So far all you have done is poison me,” she noted drawing her finger along his cheek, “Prove to me that you have much more to offer then we can discuss your offer fully.”

Sliding his hand into her hair Daniel pulled her down into a kiss.

*********************************************

Daniel stood staring at the colours of hyperspace brooding. He’d been here more almost two weeks and things were not working the way he had planned.

Ammonet did not trust him.

She had given him a lab to use but also a separate room to sleep when he should be sharing with her. Each night after he’d made her scream his name, repeatedly, he was sent away as though she expected him to try to kill her in her sleep. True he could just refuse to leave but right now they had a precarious partnership and it wasn’t the thing to push.

Shaking himself he turned back to his designing a newer, better mothership for them to start their rise to power. After an hour of trying to work he pushed his chair away from the desk, needing to sort his Ammonet problem first.

He’d been surprised that with the knowledge had come an increase to his sex drive. Since his wife’s 'death' he hadn’t exactly been a monk but there was little time to meet people and before Daniel had always needed a connection to any woman he had sex with. 

He had tried to deal with this problem by meeting women at bars on the few nights he managed to get free from the SGC but it hadn’t been enough. Each encounter had left him unsatisfied and he concluded that only one person had ever managed to satisfy his needs. 

This was what led him to think about Ammonet’s death and his new knowledge of the Goa’uld drew the conclusion she had faked her death.

The first time with her had been everything he needed, her host’s knowledge meant she knew exactly what he liked but it was more than that. Her host had been his other half in his old life it was only right that she was his other half in his new one. 

He just needed her to realise this and, as he thought it over, a plan formed.


	2. Chapter 2

The child sat in his makeshift schoolroom learning from one of the number of books his step-father had brought with them while Ammonet watched through the window. She was unsure if it was a good idea to keep the boy here. He was no longer needed for a host now Apophis was gone and he had given Daniel Jackson all the knowledge he had but the other System Lords would still view him as a threat if they ever found out about him. Daniel however was insistent that the boy stay with them and be raised as their son.

She assumed this came from the part of him that remained from before he had been gifted with the knowledge but had agreed. The child would be a good bargaining chip later if they had any disagreements.

Their relationship, for want of a better term, was interesting. Thanks to his drug she needed to have sex with him at least once a day. Ammonet could not deny that he knew how to pleasure her, but there was something about his declaration he wanted to ally with her that bothered Ammonet. His decision to drug her to get her attention made sense at the time but now as she had agreed to the offer she wanted it removed. He claimed he wanted her as a co-ruler then he needed to prove it to her by trusting her the way he wanted her to trust him. 

Heading back to her room she decided that was the first issue she needed to remove before she would accept him completely.

Stepping into her rooms Ammonet frowned when she heard noises coming from her bedchamber, opening the door she stared horrified at what she saw. Her Lo’taur Killa on her hands and knees in the centre of Ammonet’s bed with Daniel, both naked. Daniel riding the servant girl as Killa moaned in pleasure.

“What are you doing?” Ammonet demanded, her eyes glowing gold in anger.

“My Queen,” Killa gasped in horror trying to scramble away, unable to as Daniel had one hand on her hip and the other on her neck keeping her in position. 

“Just a little relaxation while you were busy,” Daniel replied smugly, not stopping his movement into the girl.

Enraged Ammonet grabbed Daniel’s arm and wrenched him off the servant girl, even with his enhanced knowledge she was stronger. She turned to Killa who scrambled to stand shaking with fear. The young woman tried to hide her nakedness with her arms as Ammonet glared at her.

“Return to your rooms and pray I am in a better mood when I call you,” Ammonet snapped, grabbing the dress discarded on the chair beside her and launching it at the girl.

Meekly Killa left the room and Ammonet turned to Daniel. He was sitting watching her, arms folded across his chest.

“Could you finish for her?” he asked with a slight smirk.

Moving to him Ammonet pulled his arms so they were above his head then used the leather cuff attached to the headboard to hold him there.

“This is new,” Daniel laughed testing his bonds, grimacing when he realised there was no give and he was at her mercy.

“Tell me,” Ammonet stated coldly, “Why I should not leave you like this and take what I need?”

Daniel smirked at her, “It’s the less enjoyable option.”

“Tell me why I should not just leave you here?” she asked again dragging her nails down his chest making him wince slightly, “I can easily have someone collect what I need to ensure I remain healthy each day.”

He shrugged, “Wouldn’t work, I need to take something too and I won’t tell you what that is.”

“You came to me,” she reminded him, “And you ensured intimacy. Why do all that when you simply wanted any female?”

Daniel looked up at her interested, “You’re jealous.”

“Jealous?”

He laughed, “Yes, jealous that I just screwed your Lo’taur. Then again if I knew I was trusted, if you accepted me completely I wouldn’t need to find amusement elsewhere.”

He pulled at his bonds again and Ammonet suddenly understood everything, about the drug, the mocking and now using her Lo’taur as a pawn. 

Daniel needed her. 

If he had just wanted an alliance with a Goa’uld there were plenty he could have sought, ones with less history or if he wanted one with history then there was Osiris whose new host, if Osiris was to be believed, was his former lover.

“Tell me, Dan’iel,” she deliberately used her host’s inflection when saying his name seeing him flinch slightly, “Why come to me? Why not one of the other System Lords? Why not Osiris?”

Daniel grimaced, struggling against his bonds but said nothing.

“Tell me,” Ammonet insisted, “Tell me or we are done.”

Gritting his teeth Daniel ground out, “Because it always had to be you.”

Smiling smugly she kissed him before climbing onto Daniel, lowering herself slowly upon him hearing him moan in relief. He finished quickly before she felt much but the aim was to assist him and now she knew his reason for coming to her.

Ammonet knew she had to ensure he was linked to her fully so no other Goa’uld could get the information in his head.

 

Daniel lay as Ammonet fixed herself annoyed at himself for not thinking his plan through properly. The whole point of having sex with Killa was for Ammonet to move him closer to her, not for her to know that he had to be with her.

The beautiful woman fixed her hair and checked her make-up before she took the seat from the vanity table and sat so they could look at one another. 

“Am I getting out of these cuffs?” Daniel asked tugging at them once more.

“Soon,” she replied, “First we are going to discuss the terms of our agreement.”

Daniel frowned, “I’m guessing you’re adding a clause that states no sex with Killa.”

“No,” she smiled sweetly, “But I am assuming that if you wish to bed other women you will therefore have no issues with the other men I take to my bed.” At the slight tightening of his eyes triumph filled her, “I take that you would not like that.”

“You’re mine,” Daniel stated darkly pulling sharply at his bonds.

Ammonet released the cuff allowing him free, “And you are mine, the only way another occupies our bed is if we are both there.”

“Sounds fair,” Daniel noted as he dressed quickly and took a seat on the bed across from her once more, “What else?”

“Why have you not asked to speak to my host?” Ammonet asked seeing him flinch, “You do not even like her name to be spoken.”

“She’s my past,” Daniel told her sharply, “I am beyond the man she was married to. The mate I need to take now must be one who is my equal.”

Ammonet mused this over before asking, “Then why me? If my host is your past?”

“Because you are both,” Daniel rested his hand on her cheek, “You comprise both my past and the future in the one. The body I know that fulfils all my needs with a mind and ambition equal to my own.”

Ammonet stood and folded her arms across her chest, “As you need me you will give me the antidote then,” she held up a hand stopping him from speaking, “You and I will complete the bonding ritual.”

Daniel’s lips firmed for a moment as he drew the knowledge from the large store in his mind, “That will connect us completely, body and mind.”

Ammonet nodded, “It will make us the partners you state you want us to be. And enhance our physical pleasure also.”

“The ritual has never been performed with a non-Goulded human,” Daniel noted.

Ammonet nodded, “True but your mind is not like a normal humans. We will bond and then we shall rule the galaxy together. Firstly however you shall give me the antidote.”

Daniel chuckled looking amused, “There is no antidote.”

“What?”

“I gave you it the first day,” he confessed.

Ammonet frowned, “Then everything you said was a lie?”

“Everything except needing you,” Daniel answered before adding, “My love.”

Walking towards him Ammonet folded her arms across her chest, “Lie to me again and there will be consequences, from now on we are one.”

Daniel nodded before he leaned in and kissed her.

*********************************************

The bonding ritual was rarely done. 

Mostly because it was not possible to betray the one they had bonded with and a Goa’uld would always choose themselves when given the option. 

Pleased that it had only taken just over two weeks for Ammonet to fully accept him, Daniel studied the ritual exhaustively to understand what it would do and ensure it wouldn’t harm either of them. 

Ammonet looked radiant Daniel thought when she walked into the room where he waited wearing a dress of silver and black to match the outfit he wore. A silver tiara held her long dark hair back from her face. 

It was nothing like the headdress she wore as the Queen of Apophis. 

Instead of being ostentatious it was intricate and delicate suiting the host better.

She was now Daniel’s Queen and soon to be ruler of the galaxy. 

They stood within the small storage room in the ship that had mirrors added to the walls for the ritual; they would reflect all the energy to ensure that only they were affected by the bond. Dor’nak set two small rectangular silver boxes on the table in the centre of the room then brought a larger wooden case before he bowed to them and walked out closing the door behind him.

“Are you ready, my love?” Ammonet asked moving to the table.

Daniel nodded and moved to face her, “Yes, my Queen.”

Ammonet opened the two smaller boxes. Each held red and green crystal cut into a circle before opening the large box revealing a large white crystal cut into an oblong every surface completely smooth.

She placed the red crystal on his temple smiling when he winced slightly as it connected before adding the green. Daniel then did the same for her.

“This will be an extremely intense experience,” Ammonet told him, “But if we stop the ritual then we will never be able to complete it.”

Daniel nodded, “Ready whenever you are.”

Activating the large crystal light flooded the room. The crystals on Daniel’s temple began to tighten the pressure building until he cried out in pain. Ammonet’s hands grabbed his stopping him from removing the crystals.

“A few more minutes,” Ammonet told him, “Just hold on and it will be over in a few more minutes.”

The pain gave way suddenly to heat then he could feel Ammonet. Their minds and bodies merged, their breath was one and their hearts beat together. She was now a part of him and he was a part of her. 

When the light subsided Daniel dropped to his knees and he felt Ammonet catch him. 

“I’m fine,” he gasped, trying to catch his breath.

She stroked his cheek, “I know, my love but without a symbiote and since you refuse to use the sarcophagus it shall take time for you to recover.”

“Use the hand healing thing,” Daniel murmured trying to fight against the exhaustion.

Ammonet chuckled and kissed his forehead, “Of course, my love.”

 

The warmth of the healing gauntlet flooded Ammonet as she used it to return Daniel’s strength to him. The ritual had shown her the full extent of the change in the man she had bonded with and that he was fully committed to ruling with her. His love was dark but it was true. Just like hers.

“Wow,” Daniel murmured when he woke, “That was incredible.”

Ammonet smiled at him, “It was. I am yours completely now and if you feel you have the strength I have a present for you.”

“Wedding gift?” he asked with a delighted grin.

She chuckled, “A very apt description, my love...my husband.”

Sitting up Daniel rolled his shoulders, “I feel great.”

“Excellent,” she smiled taking his hand in hers, “Before your present, Shifu wishes to see us.”

She led Daniel to the small room where their son was waiting for them. She allowed the boy to hug her before he hugged Daniel.

“I must say goodbye now,” the boy told them.

Daniel turned to her confused before he looked back at the boy, “Why?”

“This is why I came,” Shifu beamed happily at them, “To give you the knowledge you needed and to bring you together.”

“Will we see you again?” Ammonet asked almost sure that this came Daniel and not from her.

Shifu shrugged slightly, “I cannot tell you. But do not let that make you sad. I am happy knowing you are now with one another. I must return to Oma.”

Bright light surrounded the boy and he disappeared leaving them alone. 

Daniel turned to her, “Shall we retire to our room and enjoy this new bond?”

Ammonet grinned, “My present is waiting there for us.”

 

Daniel slid his arm around his new wife’s waist pulling her close to him, enjoying the sensation of their heightened physical connection. The bond was fresh and would only strengthen through time but he already needed to get her alone where he could test it properly.

“So, what’s my present?” he asked when they reached Ammonet’s...their chambers.

Slipping away from him she opened the bedroom doors before turning and motioning him to follow her. Interested he walked in and found his present naked on the bed.

“Killa?” Daniel stared surprised to find the blonde servant girl waiting for him.

Ammonet removed the tiara allowing her black curls loose to cascade down her back, “You never finished with her,” she explained, “I thought you would like to.”

Daniel frowned a little bemused, “You were not very enthusiastic about that before now.”

“Oh no,” she shook her head, “This is not a present for you alone, she is our toy.”

“Really?”

“I told you the only way another would be in our bed would be shared by us both,” Ammonet held up her hand, “For tonight only, my love. I need a Lo’taur who is able to perform her duties.”

Daniel caught her hand and gently kissed the pulse point in her wrist. Ammonet caught her breath at the realisation the bonding had worked. The gesture was one of affection from the home of a previous host and one he had never used before.

“Killa has already been given one of my favourite aphrodisiacs and there are some toys for us to use,” she told him motioning to the cupboard by her bed.

Daniel grinned and kissed her deeply. He slowly undid the fasteners drawing her dress along her body replacing the material with a soft kiss until she stood before him naked. With a grin he escorted her to their bed where she joined her Lo’taur before he perused the toys he had to use. 

Glancing over he watched Killa as she began to worship her Goddess in a much more intimate fashion than normal and smiled, it was going to be a fun night.

*********************************************

Ammonet finished her meeting with Osiris, wishing to wipe the smug smile off the blonde bitch when she spoke of her connection to Daniel. Since her reappearance Osiris had tried to make an alliance with every System Lord she could find. 

Ammonet knew that soon she would have to play nice with the other System Lords for their summit. Until they were ready to move none of them could know about Daniel, his new knowledge or their bond. It would be uncomfortable to be parted from him for the few days but it was something she knew she would have to bear in order to keep him safe and their plan hidden.

Reaching Daniel’s lab she frowned to find him sitting with his feet up on the table staring into space.

“You told me you were working on things to ensure we would take our place in the galaxy,” Ammonet stated making him blink in surprise at her sudden presence, “Instead I find you dreaming.”

Daniel caught her hand and pulled her to him, “Today I am expected back on Earth.”

“Do you wish to be there,” she asked sliding onto his lap.

He kissed the pulse point on her wrist, a now familiar gesture of affection, “Not in the way you mean, my Goddess.”

“Then what do you mean?” she asked archly aware of the pressure of his thumb rubbing a small circle on her lower back while she played with his hair.

Daniel chuckled, “When I received the knowledge they had me creating weapons for them so they could protect themselves from the Goa’uld.”

“I assume this was before you decided to become the new ruler of the planet?”

He smirked amused, “I made them think I needed a break so they agreed to four weeks on Abydos. When I don’t return today they’ll go to Abydos to find me and discover I was never there.”

“They will seek you out,” she frowned worriedly.

He shook his head, “No. I left a message which will be received tomorrow explaining I have taken Shifu somewhere safe. And then...” he chuckled.

“Then?” she asked.

Daniel looked up at her his blue eyes showing the darkness he now carried within, “All files I created for them have a virus implanted and the moment my message ends everything will be wiped.”

“Very devious, my darling,” Ammonet nodded approvingly.

He motioned her closer for a kiss, pouting when she pulled away at the last second.

“We will have to deal with O’Neill and his friends,” she noted.

Daniel nodded, “One day and I have plans for each of them.”

“I assume each plan ends in their death.”

He shrugged, “They all end with a few different ways to kill them. I may need you to choose for me.”

Ammonet grinned this time giving him the kiss he wanted.

“As much as I want to continue this,” Daniel murmured when they parted.

Ammonet nuzzled his neck, “We could, I’m sure your desk could hold up to our enthusiasm.”

Daniel moaned when his Queen slid her hand down his stomach onto his lap. He caught her hand stopping any further movement and stood displacing her from her seat.

“Before we do anything else, my darling,” he smiled at her annoyance, “We need to remove the spies from our home.”

Ammonet grimaced, “There are no spies here.”

Daniel laughed and caught her chin smiling affectionately at her, “You are still my naïve little Goddess,” he kissed her then moved her to the main console bringing up the information he wanted, “We have a Tok’ra spy, one for Ba’al and one for Osiris who also appears to be working for Yu.”

Panic filled her eyes, “Then all will know you are here.”

“No, my love,” he soothed, “The day I came onboard while you were distracted by Shifu I entered a program to ensure that any messages that mentioned me were halted. I have been sending false information for the past month. Now I have enough details to know who the spies are. Would you like me to find them?”

Ammonet’s eyes blazed gold, “I want the traitors.”

Daniel took her hand and kissed it, “Anything for you, my Goddess.”


	3. Chapter 3

The three traitors were dragged into the cell and chained to the ceiling. Two were just servants but the third was a member of Ammonet’s court and she was furious.

“My Queen,” Daniel moved to her side when she entered the room, “These are the traitors.”

Ammonet moved to look at them stopping in front of Garon, someone she had thought was a trusted advisor. 

“You are Tok’ra,” disgust filled her voice.

Garon ignored her focussing on Daniel, “Why, Dr Jackson? Why betray your world? She took your wife, she...” he trailed off screaming when Ammonet slammed the pain stick against his neck.

“My Queen,” Daniel stopped her after a few seconds, “We want him to remain conscious for the next few hours.”

She reluctantly passed him the pain stick before looking at the other implements she could use on the traitors.

Garon forced his head up and stared at Daniel, “You have always been protected because you and your knowledge were valuable. Now the Tok’ra will have no choice but to kill you.”

Daniel shrugged with a blithe smile, “Not one message you sent reached them. The Tok’ra know nothing and when the time comes I will stand with my Queen and watch them burn.”

Without changing expression Daniel stabbed the man in the leg before turning back to where Ammonet was watching.

“One thing about the world I come from,” Daniel noted walking to her side, “Is that our history is filled with people who tortured others and I have studied history extensively. Keep this in mind when you think it can’t get any worse.”

Daniel took Ammonet’s arm and moved her out of the room leaving the three prisoners with the Jaffa cutting off their clothes.

 

“Why have we left?” Ammonet demanded sharply when they were alone in the corridor, “I want the traitors to pay for betraying me.”

Daniel rested his hands on her hips before touching her chin so she would look at him, “And they shall, my love but first they spend several hours imagining all the things that we can do to them. They will hang naked in a room where the temperature is going to change from extreme heat to freezing cold.”

Ammonet frowned at him.

“The fear of what we will do to them,” Daniel continued, “Is the best way to begin a torture. I have it all recording for you to watch live or,” he pressed a few kisses to her neck, “Later if you want to do something more enjoyable.”

Ammonet leaned into his kisses before pulling away, “I want to punish someone now.”

Daniel nuzzled her neck again before whispering in her ear, “We have some toys you can use to punish me.”

Ammonet stepped away from him her lips pursed in thought before she crooked her finger to him, “Come.”

She walked away and Daniel grinned before following on answering, “Yes, my Queen.”

 

Daniel lay face down on their bed sighing in relief as Ammonet healed the welts she had inflicted on his back. As much fun as their game had been she needed Daniel to be healthy so was using the healing gauntlet while her serving girls ran a bath for them.

She noticed both young women eyeing Daniel with curiosity and decided to give him a small present for letting her take her frustration that she had spies within her court out on him.

“My Queen,” the blonde one said, “Your bath is ready.”

Ammonet smiled, “Prepare some refreshments and bring them to us.”

The girl nodded, “Of course, my Queen.”

When she disappeared Ammonet opened the cupboard where the different aphrodisiacs they used were kept and brought out one that when mixed with water would be quite potent ensuring she took the remedy for her lover.

“What’s that for?” Daniel asked coming to her side.

“A little present for you,” she kissed him before popping the small tablet in his mouth so he would not be affected by the drug, “After your ‘punishment’ I thought you could use some special attention. And this time you are in charge of what I do.”

Daniel’s eyes sparkled with promised before sliding back to grab the sensation collars, “Then we should have our bath.”

*********************************************

“I don’t like this,” Daniel frowned, his arms folded across his chest.

His Queen smiled fondly at him, “This is not something I enjoy either, my love but the summit is required.”

He grimaced, “I can’t protect you when you’re there.”

Ammonet arched her eyebrow, “You do realise that I am much stronger than you, don’t you?”

“That’s not what I mean,” he retorted before sighing, “It’s a pointless exercise meeting them to keep the peace, we’re going to kill them all anyway.”

Ammonet took his arms and pulled them away from his chest, stepping close to him, “You are getting ahead of yourself, my darling. There is a great deal we need to do before we achieve our goal and until then we must let the others believe that nothing is different.”

He frowned at her annoyed that she was right, finally settling his arms around her. Ammonet drew him down into a kiss smiling when they parted.

“I don’t trust any of them,” Daniel told her taking her hand and leading her towards his lab bench, “So I have something I want you to wear at all times.”

Ammonet watched as he picked up a small brooch set with seven red gems set in the middle of her symbol, “What is it?”

“Your new personal shield,” Daniel explained pinning it to her dress before activating it, “The old one was susceptible to slower moving objects like knives. This one will protect you completely.”

Ammonet studied it, “It is very beautiful.”

Daniel brought her wrist to his lips, “You deserve only the best and I wanted something that would reflect your beauty.”

Ammonet took the opportunity to kiss him before sighing, “You realise this shall be the first time we will be parted since we bonded. It will be uncomfortable for you.”

“Uncomfortable in what way?” 

Ammonet took a seat and waited for him to join her, when he did she took his hand, “I am not sure how it will affect you fully, my husband. You know how it feels when we are not together for several hours.”

Daniel nodded, “I need to touch you.”

“This will be two days we shall be parted,” she reminded him.

“Why?”

“The accord with the other System Lords state that we each bring our Lo’taur and First Prime only,” Ammonet explained, “And we do not leave the chosen destination until the Summit ends.”

Daniel grimaced before shrugging, “I’ll handle it, will you?”

Ammonet gently brushed a kiss across his lips with a smile, “I am Goa’uld, I shall be uncomfortable but it shall be less potent for me,” she kissed him again, “However I will miss having you at my side.”

 

Ammonet turned to Dor’nak and nodded for him to open the hatch. Ba’al was hosting this year and stood waiting to greet her with the self-satisfied smirk he always had.

“My dear Ammonet,” he offered a hand to help her down the ramp, “Welcome to my summer home.”

She drew her hand back the moment she could and smiled sweetly, “I suppose it shall be adequate for the few days of the Summit.”

Her thinly veiled insult made his smile falter for a second before he turned to his Lo’taur, “Take the Queen to her accommodations,” smirking at Ammonet he dipped his head slightly, “I shall see you at the feast once the others have arrived, Ammonet.”

Nodding slightly Ammonet turned and followed the young man through the corridors to her rooms. Ammonet found the bedchamber while Dor’nak checked the security and Killa fixed her belongings. She was concerned the separation from Daniel would be uncomfortable for her but she was not sure exactly how it would affect him without a symbiote to abate the symptoms. Daniel had promised that during her time away he would remain within the lab, away from everyone just in case. 

Despite reminding him that they were not supposed to have any external communications during the Summit he had managed to persuade her to use the surveillance equipment he had created. Dor’nak’s cloak for his uniform was now pinned with a new badge, Killa wore a brooch while Ammonet had a necklace. Each allowed Daniel to see and hear everything that would happen and carried her symbol so no one would question their presence. Since Ba’al had allowed her in then it they were clearly not detected as Daniel as told her. Unfortunately they had not been able to find a way so that he could talk to her.

Looking around the bedchamber she found a full length mirror, “My love,” she breathed softly knowing he would be listening, “For you to think of while we are parted.”

Ammonet dropped her dress standing for several minutes until she was sure he had the view before she changed. 

 

Osiris, Heru’ur, Chronos and Yu were sitting when Ammonet walked into the meeting room, taking her seat at the top table surveying the lower Goa’uld who were already sitting there before Ba’al, as host, took the final seat.

There were several missing System Lords, most destroyed by the Tauri, some running scared and Ammonet mused that someday soon the only System Lords to sit at the Summit would be herself and Daniel. It had only been six hours since she had left their ship but she could already feel a discomfort at not having her husband close to her. Taking several deep breaths she forced herself to relax and focus on the Summit.

One of the main topics of discussion, the same as the past few summits, was the Tauri and their interference in Goa’uld affairs. Ammonet watched the others carefully ensuring none were aware of Daniel’s alliance with her. Thankfully there was no indication that the others knew anything and soon the discussions moved to the usual haggling over boundaries and planets for each System Lord.

Finally the day ended and Ammonet walked the corridors towards her chambers.

“I did not expect to see you here,” Osiris appeared suddenly from around the corner, “Now Apophis is no longer with us.”

Ammonet stared at her, “And as you were banished it is even more a surprise to see you.”

“We have a great deal in common now,” Osiris ignored her, “Our partners are both gone, destroyed by the Tauri.”

Ammonet forced herself to say nothing and simply waited for the other Goa’uld to continue. 

“Even our hosts share a bond,” Osiris stated, “They both had the same former lover.”

“I would not say he was my host’s former lover,” Ammonet replied smugly, “Unlike you if I had him in my power he would gladly share my bed, just to be near my host. Can you say the same?”

Without waiting for a reply Ammonet swept away to her quarters.

 

The second and final day of the summit was basically pointless other than for the minor Goa’uld who specialised in science, engineering, torture or anything else the System Lords may need to tender their services.

Ammonet dismissed every one of those who came looking to join her service, especially those who used to work for Apophis, relieved when it was over and she could return to Daniel. Being separated from him was like an itch she couldn’t scratch.

“I thought I would give you one more chance to create an alliance with me,” Osiris said appearing suddenly once again.

Ammonet shook her head, “You were given a place at the Council Table as a courtesy out of deference to who you once were, as is our custom but you have nothing to offer any of us. The next summit you will not have any place unless we need someone to serve refreshments.”

Without a word she started to her ship where Killa and Dor’nak were already waiting for her. Entering the hanger she stopped finding Ba’al waiting there outside her ha’tak.

“This is against protocol,” Ammonet noted coldly.

He shrugged as he moved to her, “I noticed that you refused to ally yourself with Osiris.”

“That is my decision,” she replied.

Ba’al stepped closer his hand gently resting on her waist before he took her hand and pressed it to his lips trailing his fingers up her spine, “I thought an alliance between us would be more to your...liking.”

Ammonet saw the reflection in the glass doors and knew Daniel could see everything. 

“I am not going to replace Quetesh and become your Queen,” Ammonet stated coldly stepping away from him, “I rule alone, Ba’al. I will see you at the next summit.”

Turning she marched out and headed into her ship knowing she needed to get back to Daniel before he lost control completely.

 

A crash sounded from the other side of the door leading to Daniel’s lab when Ammonet walked towards it, “Dor’nak, return us to Riath. Clear the corridors between here and my chambers. Ensure that unless I call no one disturbs us for any reason that is not urgent.”

Her First Prime nodded before turning and leaving her alone.

Another crash sounded just before she opened the doors and she snapped, “Daniel, stop.”

He spun, eyes wild and marched across the room grabbing her arms, “Ba’al, touched you.”

“Yes,” she said softly.

“I’ll kill him,” he growled, his blue eyes filled with ice, “You’re mine, Ammonet. No one else can have you.”

She easily removed one arm from his grip and rested her hand on his cheek, “I am yours, my love. You need to calm yourself.”

Daniel pushed her against the wall, his breath coming in short gasps as he struggled to retain what little control he still had.

“Return with me to our chambers,” she told him, “And we can reconnect properly,” easing out from his grip as he shook, “Come with me.”

Ammonet took his hand and led him to their chambers. The moment they were in the room she kissed him and found herself thrown on the bed Daniel on top of her, his hands groping wildly trying to reclaim her. Knowing this was what he needed Ammonet just relaxed back and let him take what he needed for the first few minutes before she pushed him off her. Climbing onto her lover Ammonet took control of him once more.

 

“Feeling better, my love?” Ammonet asked gently stroking her fingers across his chest as they lay together after the roughest session they’d ever had.

Daniel pushed his hand through his hair, “I still want to kill him.”

“Daniel, you must calm yourself,” Ammonet frowned worried by how long this was lasting, “I am here, he is nothing.”

Daniel bounced up suddenly and began to pace agitated, “I can’t...I need...I...”

“If I bring you someone to hurt,” she asked, “Will that help?”

His hands gripped into fists, “I don’t know.”

“We shall try,” she sighed still worried.

Ammonet knew from her host that Daniel had a very long fuse, but when he lost his temper it was an explosion. Other than brief flashes Ammonet had not yet seen what the Goa’uld knowledge had done to this side of him and, as impressive as this was, it was also worrying if she had no way to cool his ire.

“Dor’nak,” Ammonet called, “I want you to send one of the male servants to our chambers. Give him a dose of Rhono before he joins us and have the sarcophagus prepared.”

One of the first things Daniel advised when he joined her was that they needed to keep the loyalty of all the servants and Jaffa. So anytime they used a servant for some fun they first dosed them with one of the plentiful drugs available to ensure they never remembered anything.

Turning back to where Daniel was still pacing she touched his arm, “I have a toy coming for you, my love. If this does not work then we shall try something else.”

The knock announced Dor’nak’s arrival about ten minutes later. He guided one of the young men who worked in the kitchens to her. Nodding to Dor’nak to leave she drew the drugged young man into the room before closing the door. Daniel pounced instantly throwing his prey to the ground, his fists beating the body and face of his victim who had no chance to defend himself.

Finally Daniel staggered back away from the beaten body lying on the floor, his fists and chest were covered in blood. Ammonet moved to his side just before Daniel dropped to his knees exhausted, he rested his head against her stomach while Ammonet slid her fingers through his hair.

She now knew the way to help if this ever happened again.


	4. Chapter 4

A small ship entered the atmosphere miles from the city hiding from the sensors. The pilot sat for almost an hour making sure no one had caught her entry. Smiling to herself Osiris stepped out into the forest she’d landed in and started for the city.

Since Ammonet had declined her offer of an alliance then she would die and Osiris would just take everything instead.

*********************************************

Riath was the centre of Ammonet’s kingdom.

It was the favourite of all the planets she ruled but as Apophis had not liked it much when she had been his Queen they had spent more time in the places he chose.

No one knew that Apophis was not simply gone. When he had come to her to take his place at her side once more after destroying Sokar, Ammonet had pierced his heart with a dagger before firing his corpse into the nearest sun. Despite his professions of love Apophis wanted to control her and Ammonet would not be controlled by him again.

The Mother Ship docked and Ammonet turned to where Daniel sat brooding. The past few days he had been quiet, he’d barely spent any time working on his creations and in their bed he seemed distant. Intimacy was almost mechanical.

He took her hand in silence when they took their place in the carriage that would take them to her palace. This was one of the few planets she had a separate residence.

The people of the planet lined the route to the palace celebrating the return of their Queen and Goddess. When they left the ship cheers surrounded them and Ammonet caught Daniel’s arm when he jumped at the sound.

 

“It is time for you to stop this,” Ammonet scolded when Daniel simply dropped onto the couch when they reached their chambers within the palace.

“Stop what?”

Ammonet frowned at him, “Acting like a child.”

His blue eyes were filled with ice when he looked up at her but he remained silent. Shaking her head in annoyance Ammonet slid onto his lap straddling him, irritated that he did not wrap his arms around her the way he normally would.

“Tell me, my love,” Ammonet tried to catch his eye, “Do you think I wanted Ba’al’s attentions?”

Daniel dropped his head back and sighed, “I know you didn’t. Seeing him touch you as though you were his made me angry in a way I’d never been before. But I shouldn’t have lost control, I should have been able to stop.”

“I warned you, my love,” Ammonet reminded him softly, “Because you are not Goa’uld our separation would be uncomfortable for you.”

“Doesn’t matter,” he replied, “I should have been able to control those urges.”

Ammonet gently nipped his earlobe, “You did. You did not hurt me, did you?”

“I would never...”

“Part of you wanted to,” she murmured softly, “To hear me cry out as you dominated my body proving that I belonged to you and not Ba’al.”

Daniel slowly nodded.

“But you did not,” Ammonet pressed kisses along his neck, “You surrendered to me. We also now have a way to calm you until we can find a way to control your temper.”

Catching her face in his hands Daniel smiled at her, “My Goddess, if you stay by my side then there will be no need.”

Ammonet kissed him before leaning into his ear, “You have neglected me lately, my love. And there is a large bed in the next room.”

Grinning Daniel surged to his feet carrying his lover into the other room.

*********************************************

“You wished to see me, My Lord?”

Daniel turned to find Dor’nak standing in the doorway. The First Prime had not been happy about Daniel at first but as he watched the Tauri’s dedication to Dor’nak’s Goddess he became less concerned. Now though he had accepted the man as the Queen’s consort.

“Good, come in Dor’nak,” Daniel motioned him closer, “I have something I need you to look at.”

Intrigued the Jaffa entered the lab completely and joined the Tauri where several inventions were scattered across the table in front of them.

“How long have you been in the service of our Queen?” Daniel asked.

“Since the day I was born,” Dor’nak replied, “My family have lived in her light for six generations.”

Daniel smiled slightly, “And as First Prime you are the best shot?”

“Yes,” Dor’nak stated proudly, “I trained hard to be able to protect my Queen.”

Daniel nodded before picking up what appeared to be a miniaturised staff weapon head with a handle, “Try this.”

Dor’nak looked at the weapon he’d been handed with distaste, “I cannot protect the Queen with this.”

“Actually, you can,” Daniel replied, “It has three settings and can be used similar to an Earth weapon or push the button on the side and push the two sections.”

Following the instructions Dor’nak was impressed that is became more like a proper staff weapon although much lighter.

“Fire it,” Daniel told him motioning to the section he had set up nearby.

Dor’nak took up position and fired the weapon impressed by the power.

“It’s easier to use,” Daniel explained, “Also easier to carry so there is less chance someone can lift it from your soldiers.”

Dor’nak turned the weapon over in his hands.

“I want these to be mass produced,” Daniel ordered, “And you to start training your soldiers to use them.”

He hesitated at the order.

“My goal is to protect our Goddess,” the Tauri snarled his blues eyes darkening, “And this will protect our Queen from any who dare try to harm her.”

Dor’nak gave a slight bow, “Of course, My Lord. I will begin training my Jaffa once the first batch is ready.”

 

Ammonet sat listening to Carstar, the leader of the city, as he gave her full information on production of Naquada in the outer regions as well as anything else he felt was important. It was boring but necessary to make sure that her people were still under control.

“My Lady,” Carstar said once he was finished, “It is unusual for you to be here at this time.”

Ammonet frowned at him, “I go where I like when I want.”

“Of course,” he grovelled, “What I meant was it is an honour to have you here at this time because the yearly tournament is this week.”

“Tournament?” she asked bemused.

Carstar nodded, “It is how we choose who delivers your tribute. All the young men of the citadel take part in the hopes of being the one chosen. It is an honour they carry for the rest of their lives and many find a bride due to the status it gives them.”

Ammonet mused on this before nodding, “It sounds intriguing. Ensure there is a place set aside for me and my consort to watch. I will also think about a special prize this year for the winner.”

A wide smile broke across the man’s face and he bowed deeply, “Thank you, My Queen. I will announce this wonderful news the moment I return.”

Ignoring the man as he left Ammonet leaned back and mused over the idea that had sparked in her mind at the thought of the tournament. She and Daniel may have a new toy to play with for a while.

*********************************************

The entire city had turned out in the amphitheatre for the first day of the tournament. Every year the royal box would sit empty with a small tribute set for their Queen. This year however it was decorated and ready for their Goddess to take her place. 

The cheer from the crowd was deafening when Ammonet, dressed in gold, arrived in the box. Her hand rested on Daniel’s arm as he escorted her to their place with Killa and Dor’nak behind them.

Taking her seat Ammonet nodded to Carstar. Bowing low to her Carstar then turned to the crowd and started his speech telling everyone about the reason for the day.

“Are we stuck here all day,” Daniel demanded from her side.

Ammonet turned to him and smiled, “My love, you are the one who told me that we must ensure our people love us.”

“Not at the expense of my sanity,” Daniel rolled his eyes.

She chuckled softly sliding her fingers along his arm, “I promised a special prize this year for the winner.”

“For him or for you?”

“For us, my love,” she replied, “A new kind of toy for our bed.”

Daniel turned to look at the twenty competitors thoughtfully. One thing he had discovered with the Goa’uld knowledge he’d received was that his view of sexuality had changed dramatically. As they were asexual Goa’uld found pleasure in both male and female partners no matter which type of host they had chosen. It hadn’t occurred to him until now that all the toys Ammonet brought into their bed had been female and he concluded that these had all been for his benefit.

Taking her hand he pressed a gentle kiss to her wrist, “I’m sure that I can think of some new games for us to play with whoever wins.”

She gave him a coy smile before standing and waiting for silence before announcing the start of the competition.

 

The entire city was empty as Osiris walked through the streets. She could hear cheers coming from nearby so began to walk towards them. She had always liked this planet but Ammonet would not give it up despite the fact Apophis hated it. Now Osiris was going to take it. Reaching the amphitheatre she smiled to see several men standing in the arena waiting to start. Hidden under plain clothes, which she had to force herself to wear, Osiris slipped in to join the crowd. 

Silence fell upon the crowd and Osiris looked up to see Ammonet standing, dressed in gold so that the sun reflected off her giving the people a view of their Goddess. In a clear voice she announced the beginning of the competition before taking her seat revealing her companion. Osiris stared in astonishment as Daniel Jackson sat at the side of the Goa’uld. It was something she hadn’t expected to see but thinking about it Ammonet had practically announced the fact she held him prisoner during the Summit. Once she had Ammonet’s forces Osiris would spend days torturing Daniel Jackson for information on the Tauri and then just for fun.

Slipping through the crowd to find the exit so she could infiltrate the palace, Osiris stalled when she glanced up at the royal box and saw something completely unexpected. Ammonet leaned over to her prisoner to whisper something in his ear, expecting him to make a remark back with disdain in his eyes Osiris stared as Daniel took Ammonet’s hand and turned it to press a kiss to her wrist.

Watching them some more Osiris soon began to realise that the Tauri man was not a prisoner, he was there of his own free will. 

That changed everything.

 

Daniel dropped onto the couch the moment they entered their chambers, “Do we have to go tomorrow as well?”

“I told Carstar that we would make the first and final day only,” she replied amused, “So, you can work on your inventions all day tomorrow.”

She slipped off her dress to change for dinner finding her love at her side before she could slip on her robe.

“Or we could just stay in bed all day tomorrow,” he murmured in her ear before pressing several kisses along her shoulder.

She closed her eyes letting her head loll back as Daniel slid his lips and tongue down her spine. He stopped at her waist trailing kisses around to her stomach before continuing up to her breasts ending with a soft kiss on her lips.

“You are very persuasive, my love,” Ammonet moaned feeling his hands stroke her skin as he pressed against her.

Daniel started to move her to the bed stopping her from removing his shirt, “I think since I sat through that boredom you owe me.”

“And what do you want, husband?”

Daniel kissed her softly before turning her and guiding her forward onto the bed, “To be in charge for the next few hours.”

She said nothing but stayed where he had placed her, moaning happily when Daniel slid into her.

*********************************************

The workbench Daniel had in front of him was filled with bits and pieces of ideas he’d had that came and went quickly. At the moment he was working on some more weapons for Dor’nak and his Jaffa to keep Ammonet safe. Using the knowledge given to him by Shifu paired with what he had learned from O’Neill meant he was creating weapons that no one had ever seen. Dor’nak although reluctant at first was now becoming more involved in the weapons the Jaffa would use.

Checking the time he found it was almost lunchtime. Although not hungry he decided to join Ammonet for lunch. Walking through the palace it amused him how the Jaffa and servants moved out of his way, each dipping their head in respect to his position. 

Daniel was happy with that, he was the power behind the throne but Ammonet would always be their figurehead - the beautiful Goddess for them to worship.

Riath was her home base and he could see she was happy to be here. Daniel could understand why she liked it here, her palace sat on a large estate that had a lake surrounding it so that no one could enter it easily. He had plans for some picnics followed by a lot of al-fresco sex.

Entering their chambers Daniel found his Queen sitting with someone he didn’t recognise, he instantly bristled calming when Ammonet stood to take his hand.

“Daniel, this is Erdin,” she introduced the man sitting watching them, “He is my advisor regarding the symbiote production. One of the reasons we came here now is that it is almost time for both the previous batch of symbiotes to mature and a new spawning.”

Taking his seat beside his queen Daniel leaned back listening to Erdin continue his report regarding how many maturing symbiotes they expected.

“Now my Lord Apophis is no longer here,” Erdin explained not seeing Ammonet rest her hand on Daniel’s knee keeping him seated, “I have found six volunteers to provide the required seed.”

“No,” Daniel stated sharply.

Erdin looked at him disdainfully, “No?”

“I am the only one who touches the Queen,” Daniel replied darkly.

“Well,” Erdin glanced at Ammonet, “In order to ensure the required spawn you will need more than one man.”

Before Daniel could say anything Ammonet stood, “You may leave, Erdin. Prepare the temple for the spawning.”

 

Ammonet waited for Erdin to leave before she turned to her lover sitting waiting for her to speak.

“The spawning is necessary,” she stated, “Otherwise we will not have an army.”

“No one else touches you,” Daniel reminded her standing so he was towering above her.

Ammonet shook her head amused, “And I never planned for anyone to. There is one aphrodisiac we have that will provide you with the stamina to ensure a fully successful spawning.”

Daniel took her face in his hands and kissed her, “My apologies for doubting you.”

“I will consider forgiving you,” she smiled, “If you are here to join me for lunch?”

He guided her back to her seat, “Of course, my love.”

Ammonet ordered them food watching him as he sat, his expression showing that he was contemplating a thought.

“Is there something you wish to share, my love?” Ammonet asked archly after several minutes of silence.

“The symbiotes currently maturing,” he noted, “They were all spawned by Apophis, right?”

Ammonet nodded a little confused.

“When you spawned them they would all be loyal to Apophis,” Daniel reminded her, “We need to ensure they are all loyal to us.”

Ammonet nodded, “Then we shall destroy them all.”

Daniel held up his finger, “I will need a few of them for some experiments.”

“Then they are yours, my love.”


	5. Chapter 5

The final day of the tournament was nearing its end with the last two competitors going through the final event in order to win the honour of presenting the yearly tribute to their Goddess.

Daniel and Ammonet watched closely from the royal box to see who would win. Ammonet had decided to make the winner their toy for a night and of the two she did have a favourite but to be honest either she knew she would find enjoyable.

Finally the last race was over and a winner was declared. The man was not much younger than Daniel with dark brown hair and eyes. Ammonet watched with interest when a woman with auburn hair launched herself at the victor, the man hugged the woman tightly before taking her hand as he was lead to the Royal Box.

The young couple reached the box and knelt before Ammonet who left them for a moment before motioning them to stand.

“What is your name?” she asked.

The young man dipped his head, “Inder, your Majesty.”

“And this is?” Ammonet motioned to the woman at his side.

Inder gripped the woman’s hand tightly, “My wife, Nila.”

“How long have you been married?” Ammonet questioned them feeling Daniel come to her side.

Nila beamed looking adoringly at the man whose hand she was holding, “Three weeks.”

“I promised a special prize this year,” Ammonet told them, “I therefore invite you both to dine with my Consort and I on the night of the tribute then you shall stay at the Palace that evening.”

The young couple looked stunned and Inder barely noticed when the medal was placed around his neck.

 

Ammonet always enjoyed the day the people of Riath presented their tribute to her. They viewed the day as a celebration with singing and festivities happening all over the city. This year Ammonet was doubly looking forward to the day as she and Daniel would be playing with two new toys after dinner.

The throne room was decorated and filled with all the ‘dignitaries’ from the city.

Daniel stood by her side dressed in black pants and a deep blue shirt which brought out his eyes whilst showing off the defined muscles across his arms and chest. Ammonet however was dressed in a black and silver dress which shone with every step she took in the sunlight. Her long hair was pulled back from her face twisted with silver ribbons and several diamond hair clips added.

Nila stood proudly at one side near the children’s choir who were singing a hymn in praise for her when Inder walked towards the throne room with the tribute. Ammonet gave him a soft nod of acceptance when he rested the tribute at the throne. Motioning to Dor’nak to take the tribute Ammonet rested her hand on Daniel’s arm and started out of the throne room, followed by Inder and Nila.

Gasps sounded around the room when a little girl about three years old suddenly pulled away from her mother and before anyone could do anything ran to Ammonet. Ammonet crouched down to the child who shyly handed her a flower. 

“What is your name?” Ammonet asked softly.

“Amma,” the girl grinned up.

Glancing at Daniel who nodded slightly she took the flower before reaching up and removing one of the diamond hair clips. Pushing back the child’s hair she gently fixed the clip into it.

“Thank you for my gift,” Ammonet told Amma, “Now I want you to be good for your mother and never forget that you are loved by your Goddess.”

Amma nodded before rushing back to her mother who hugged her tightly. Smiling to herself Ammonet led the procession out.

 

Daniel handed his Queen a glass of wine before taking his seat once more across from the young couple who looked overwhelmed to be in the presence of their Goddess not to mention eating a meal with her.

Ammonet had added a special ingredient to the meal which would mean an interesting evening ahead for them. When they awoke Inder and Nila would remember only a wonderful meal before getting to sleep in a room in the royal palace. Neither would recall the orgy they participated in with the Goddess and her consort.

To Daniel’s amusement Ammonet had planned out everything they would do during their evening and he hoped it ran to her plan. 

“How is your meal?” Daniel asked their guests.

“It is lovely,” Nila replied, the flush to her cheeks letting them know that the aphrodisiac was beginning to take effect.

Ammonet smiled at him before taking another sip of wine; very soon she would be enjoying their guests. Daniel squeezed her knee beneath the table letting her know he was looking forward to their night as much as she was.

 

Ammonet was still sleeping when Daniel woke the next morning. Leaning on his elbow he studied the face of the beautiful woman sleeping beside him astonished by her beauty and the fact she loved him. He gently traced the smooth curve of her cheek with his fingertips before sliding them down her neck to her breasts enjoying the soft moans of pleasure she made when he touched the sensitive nipples.

“Do not stop, my darling,” Ammonet sighed opening her eyes to look at him.

“Never,” Daniel replied bringing his mouth to hers in a quick kiss before he slowly kissed down her neck and along her body. 

Ammonet caught his arm pulling him up to her, wrapping her arms around his neck as he rested onto her and they lost themselves in each other.

“I enjoyed last night,” Ammonet sighed when Daniel lay at her side once more, “Did you?”

Daniel nodded, “I will admit I wasn’t sure about it at first but I did. Especially enjoyed the way Nila cried out in pleasure when we used her together.”

“And being inside Inder?” she asked archly.

Daniel shrugged, “Not as much fun as being inside you or Nila but enjoyable enough.”

“They both performed well for us,” Ammonet chuckled, “We will have to use a couple again some time.”

Daniel tugged her close to him, “Not for a while, my Goddess. Remember how little I like to share you.”

Ammonet brushed a kiss to his lips, “Then show me once more how much you love me.”

Daniel pulled her close and rolled onto her.

*********************************************

“This is completely inappropriate,” Erdin snapped annoyed, “Using a human to create the spawn. Even worse he is the Tauri who opposed our Lord Apophis.”

“I have made my decision,” Ammonet stated coldly.

“If Lord Apophis is not able to participate in the spawning,” Erdin ignored her, “Then another Goa’uld of high standing, with the blessing of your Pharaoh, should take that place to ensure the loyalty of the next generation. This human is not worthy of such an honour. Your pet should be kept in his station.”

Ammonet caught Daniel’s arm before he went after Erdin.

“Daniel is my consort and it is his privilege to create the spawn with me,” Ammonet told him, “If you do not like this, Erdin then I suggest you learn to keep this to yourself. If you are not loyal to Daniel then you are not loyal to me.”

With a dark glare towards Daniel, Erdin marched away leaving the couple alone at the entrance to her temple.

Ammonet rested her hand on Daniel’s arm as he guided her into the temple, pausing at the main altar where she studied the tributes and flowers sitting there. Looking up she saw her High Priestess appear who knelt in silence before Ammonet bowing her head until it touched the ground.

“Rise, Te’ra,” Ammonet said after a few moments.

“You honour us with your illustrious presence,” Te’ra intoned as she stood once more, “We are ready for you and your Consort.”

Ammonet nodded and motioned Te’ra forward before she started after the other woman.

 

Daniel looked around as he was lead into the inner sanctum of Ammonet’s temple decorated in flowers. A large sunken bath took up the centre of the floor already filled with water, a bed set up at its side with several women kneeling around the room. All dropped and placed the foreheads on the ground as Ammonet entered.

“We are ready for you, my Queen,” Te’ra told her, “Whenever you are.”

Ammonet turned to Daniel and drew him to the bed, “You understand what this will entail, my love?”

“Yes, my Goddess,” Daniel told her.

She took the goblet sitting waiting for her and poured the aphrodisiac into it, “Here. Once this takes effect you shall be in a heightened state of arousal. While I am spawning my priestesses will ensure you are comfortable until I am ready once more.”

Daniel quickly undressed then took the goblet and drank the contents leaning back on the bed against the pillows as it took effect. Ammonet slid off her dress letting it pool around her feet before climbing onto him. Around them the priestesses sang in praise of the Goddess while Ammonet slid onto her lover.

Slightly dizzy from the intensity of the process Ammonet took the assistance from Te’ra to slide into the bath. Closing her eyes she relaxed into the warm water allowing the spawning of her first batch to take place. She could hear Daniel’s moans as the priestesses took care of him until she could rejoin him. She would need an hour before this batch was fully produced then about half of that to ready herself for the second batch. The aphrodisiac would keep Daniel aroused all day meaning he would need several days to recover but she knew he was right. The new Goa’uld created had to be loyal to her and to Daniel so she focused on ensuring that every one she spawned had that instilled within them.

 

“You were right,” Erdin noted as he sat at the table in the dark room, “He is a distraction to the Queen. She is using him, a human, to spawn.”

His companion shook her head, golden curls bouncing back and forward, “The Queen was lost when Apophis was taken from her. This Tauri has taken advantage of the fact and is doing all he can to influence her.”

“I can’t move against him,” Erdin told her, “Even the Jaffa bow to him. I would have no chance to do anything and Ammonet is under his influence so deeply she would have me killed before she realised I only did it for her own good.”

Resting her hand on his arm she nodded in concern, “Then I will do this for you. She needs to be freed from this Tauri once and for all.”

Erdin nodded, “Thank you, Osiris.”

Osiris smiled to herself, her plan was starting to take shape. Soon she would have Daniel Jackson in her power which would enable her to control Ammonet.

*********************************************

Daniel moaned softly as he became aware of the world once more. Opening his eyes he was surprised to find he was in the bedroom he shared with Ammonet. His last memory was being in the temple helping her with the spawning.

“Good morning, my love,” Ammonet said making him look round to where she was sitting fixing her hair, “It is good to see you finally awake.”

Daniel rubbed his eyes, “How long did I sleep?”

“Two days,” she replied moving to his side and sitting on the bed sliding her fingers through his hair.

“What?” he snapped annoyed, “Why did you not just heal me?”

Ammonet chuckled softly continuing to play with his hair, “Because your life was not in danger and rest was the best cure for you.”

Daniel was about to argue but couldn’t quite manage to as he yawned.

“You still need to rest, my darling,” Ammonet laughed softly pressing a soft kiss on his forehead, “Go back to sleep. You can return to your work when your strength has fully returned.”

He wanted to argue but the gentle stroking of her fingers through his hair and along his face lulled him back to sleep.

 

Ammonet waited until she was sure her lover was sleeping before she left him to return to her temple. Te’ra greeted her and instantly took her to where the Goa’uld she had created were swimming in two large tanks. 

She dipped her hand in the water feeling them slide up to her hand and rubbing against her fingers affectionately.

“How are they?” she asked the High Priestess.

Te’ra nodded with a smile, “Extremely healthy, my Queen. We lost a very small number from the final batch but that is normal for any spawning.”

Ammonet smiled as she continued to caress her children, “They were made from love, Te’ra. It has given them a good start,” removing her hand from the tank she dried it with the towel Te’ra handed her, “When will they be ready for implantation?”

“From the rate they are growing,” Te’ra replied, “It will be the end of the week.”

“Excellent,” Ammonet nodded, “Arrange for those who require a new symbiote to be ready to receive it.”

“And the mature symbiotes?” Te’ra asked, “Will there be hosts for them?”

Ammonet turned to look at the tanks again, “Place them all in stasis and send them to my ship. They shall be placed on their journey soon.”

 

Daniel woke up again, this time feeling more awake, and looked around surprised to find he was alone. For some reason he’d expected Ammonet to be there and was disappointed that she wasn’t.

Sliding out of the bed he headed in for a shower. Standing under the spray he realised that he felt much better than he had the first time he woke up. He remembered when Hathor using him to create new Goa’uld and how disgusted he had been at the concept at the time however when Ammonet told him about the spawning he had told her that under no circumstances was anyone else creating them with her. 

Daniel thought about the mature symbiotes he would be getting soon to work on. After killing the Tok’ra who had been spying on them Daniel had realised too late that in order to destroy the other System Lords he would need to ensure they could not be resurrected by the sarcophagus. That meant he needed live test-subjects to experiment on.

Turning off the water Daniel climbed out and dried himself, dropping the towel on the floor for one of the servants to clean up, before heading back into the bedroom.

“You are looking much better, my love,” Ammonet greeted him with an appraising look of his naked form when he walked in.

Daniel moved and pressed a soft kiss to her, “And I feel better. I’ll show you if you want.”

“I have things that must be attended to,” she chuckled sliding her hands along his chest to his waist, “But later I will be yours all night.”

Resting his hands on her hips and pulling her to him Daniel gave an amused smile, “Does that mean I’ll have you all to myself or I get to play with you all night?”

Kissing her lover Ammonet gave a smile, “I will be your toy, my love as a reward for the spawning.”

She kissed him again before swatting his bare ass, “Now you have not been in your laboratory for a while. I will see you tonight.”

“I’ll leave the outfit I want you to wear on the bed,” Daniel told her smiling to himself as she gave him a mysterious smile before sweeping out of the room leaving him alone once more.

 

Daniel entered his lab and started to clean up as the things that were sitting there were not currently required. His new focus was on how to kill a Goa’uld so that the sarcophagus could not be used to resurrect it.

It was something they would need when they made their move for power. After an hour the bench was finally clean and everything put away so he could find it again. He took a seat and began to focus on his new problem trying not to get distracted at thoughts of his night with his Goddess.

“Well, well, well,” a familiar and unexpected voice came from behind him, “Daniel Jackson.”

Spinning Daniel saw Osiris for a brief second before he slammed into the wall. Shaking his head he saw the Goa’uld appear above him again, he cried out in pain when she kicked him in the ribs.

“I was surprised to see you,” Osiris laughed as Daniel tried to move, “Ammonet was right to hide you. Now you’re going to be mine. After I have some fun.”


	6. Chapter 6

Pain reverberated through Daniel when Osiris threw him against the wall, he could taste blood, feeling it well up in his mouth and knew at least one rib was broken. He needed to find some way to let Dor’nak and Ammonet know that Osiris was here, that he needed help but just now he had no idea how to do that.

“My host is begging me not to hurt you anymore,” Osiris told him as she strutted across the room to study the notes he had sitting out on his bench, “But I am having far too much fun.”

Daniel looked up and saw one of his cabinets was sitting slightly open; he forced himself to move across the floor grimacing in pain at each movement but not stopping.

“Seeing the great Daniel Jackson broken like this,” Osiris mused, not turning to look at him, “It is a sight I know the other System Lords will find gratifying. With you in my power I can forge an alliance with any of them. And from what I saw I will also have Ammonet under my thumb.”

Reaching the cabinet he found a small communicator, managing to secrete it up his sleeve just as she turned to look at him again.

“Look at you,” she chuckled, “So pathetic, lying there in a pool of your own blood. I would like to see how much more I can make you bleed here but we’ll be discovered soon.”

When Osiris reached for the controller to call down the rings Daniel activated the communicator.

“Lock down,” he ordered relieved that he had upgraded the palace security and ensured his voiceprint was on file, “Security to...” he cried out unable to finish his call as Osiris stood on his hand crushing the communicator and several bones in the process.

Osiris grabbed him by the collar hauling him to his feet, “That was a very bad idea,” she snarled before slamming him onto the floor.

 

Dor’nak ran through the halls of the city with several other guards towards the laboratory of his Queens Consort. Reaching the room he forced the door open, his Queen’s Consort was lying unmoving on the ground covered in blood while Osiris stood above him. She turned and smirked seeing Ammonet enter the room.

“You were holding out on me,” Osiris said amused, “So I broke your toy.”

Ammonet glared at the other Goa’uld before turning to Dor’nak, “Take him to the sarcophagus.”

Dor’nak motioned his two trusted lieutenants to help the Queen’s Consort to the sarcophagus. He was not leaving his Queen’s side with this enemy standing there. 

“You dare enter my home and harm my Consort,” Ammonet snarled at the other woman.

Osiris stared at her, “Consort? Now I am even more intrigued. Why would he be here with you? Daniel Jackson has caused nothing but trouble for all the System Lords and here you have him at your side. Free to come and go as he pleases. Tell me Ammonet, what are you holding over him to keep him here?”

Ammonet walked to Osiris with a smirk, “He came to me and now you will learn exactly how important he is to me.”

Without hesitation Ammonet fired the zat she was holding twice and Osiris fell to the ground dead.

“Once Daniel has recovered put her in the sarcophagus then into the cells,” Ammonet ordered, “Daniel needs test-subjects for his experiments.”

With that she swept out of the room leaving Dor’nak to carry out her orders.

 

The scraping of the lid announced the sarcophagus was opening having finished its work. Ammonet moved from her seat to look down on the man lying inside. He was completely healed, all the cuts that had marred his face were gone and he looked peaceful. Daniel’s eyes opened suddenly and he sat up sharply.

“Peace, my darling,” Ammonet soothed, “You are safe and healed.”

Daniel frowned and climbed out of box, “You put me in the sarcophagus?”

“Your injuries were far too severe,” she explained, “I had no other choice.”

Daniel paced for a few moments before asking, “Osiris?”

“Dead,” Ammonet told him, “Until she is resurrected then you can use her for your experiments.”

“Good,” Daniel nodded absently still pacing stopping suddenly when Ammonet moved to stand in front of him, “What?”

Ammonet looked up at him without saying anything, simply waiting for him to work out what he had forgotten. He looked down at her before frowning and rested his hands on her arms leaning into her for a soft kiss.

“My Goddess,” Daniel breathed his fingers playing with her hair, “I’m comforted that you sat by me until I was healed.”

Ammonet wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him close, “You are my other half, Daniel. We bonded to make that connection official so you need to remember to include me when you are brooding.”

Daniel looked down at her, his eyes darkening as his grip tightened on her waist before he kissed her. Without a word he pushed her against the golden box pulling her dress up around her waist. Ammonet let out a gasp when Daniel lifted her onto him. 

“Meet me in our room,” he ordered once they finished, “And cancel everything for today.”

A little stunned at the order Ammonet called Dor’nak and had Osiris placed in the sarcophagus before she headed to her bedchamber.

 

The next morning Ammonet winced at the marks on her body, Daniel had used a drug to rob her of her strength before he dominated her throughout the night. The drug had worn off and she would heal quickly but she was now worried.

Daniel told her that he never wanted to use the sarcophagus and now she understood why. He had previously been addicted and, although he had recovered, using it even to save his life brought back the change he had experienced then. If the change was permanent she was at his mercy. 

She’d removed Apophis because he wanted dominate her but she was bonded with Daniel, it meant she had a physical need to have sex with him so being bruised and marked would be a daily occurrence.

“I hurt you,” Daniel said softly from behind her.

Ammonet turned to him seeing the Daniel who had bonded with her once more in his eyes and soothed, “Only because you were more enthusiastic in your attentions last night.”

“No,” he grimaced, “I wanted to bruise you, I wanted to mark you to show everyone that you belonged to me.”

Ammonet rested her hand on his cheek, “Why?”

“It was the effect of the sarcophagus. I remember feeling that way when I was addicted,” he shook his head, “Out of control, strong as though nothing mattered but me.”

“And now?” she asked.

Daniel knelt in front of her, “You are my Queen, my love and I am your partner once more.”

Ammonet offered him her hand helping him to his feet before hugging him tightly, “I promise I will keep you away from the sarcophagus from now on.”

“Thank you, my love,” Daniel murmured in her ear, “And I will make it up to you tonight.”

Ammonet nodded, “You shall, my husband, but you will make it up to me for many days and nights.”

*********************************************

Daniel entered the cell where Osiris sat shackled in the corner.

“Did you know,” Daniel said leaning against the wall, “That there are about twenty different drugs that can rob a Goa’uld of its full strength but there are also ten that can put the symbiote into a coma.”

“And I care about this why?” Osiris sneered.

Daniel chuckled, “Because I will be using each one on you to see the effects before I create the drug that will kill you so completely not even the sarcophagus will be able to resurrect you.”

She stood pulling against her chains, “What happened to you?”

He smiled at her, “Your host once told me I had no ambition,” giving a slight shrug Daniel leaned forward, “This is what happens when I get ambitious.”

Osiris stared at him, “Why does Ammonet allow you here? Why are you acting as her Consort? If its power you want, you have a much better chance working with me instead of the whore of Apophis.”

Daniel slapped the Goa’uld grabbing her hair, “You are nothing compared to her and the only reason I am letting you live is so that I have something to use for my experiments.”

“Daniel,” Ammonet called from behind him, “Release her. I am sure Osiris now understands she is alive only at our sufferance.”

Glaring at the blonde woman before him for a second Daniel followed the order and stepped back to his Queen’s side. 

“Tell me,” Osiris demanded as they started to leave the cell, “Tell me why Daniel Jackson of SG1, the man every Goa’uld knows should be killed before he can do anymore damage is here with you?

Ammonet looked at Daniel thoughtfully, “Should we tell her, my love?”

Bringing her wrist up to his lips, Daniel kissed it softly before shrugging, “If you wish, my Queen.”

Ammonet turned to Osiris, “Daniel now holds all the knowledge of the Goa’uld.”

Surprise filled the other woman’s eyes, “Impossible.”

Stroking her lover’s cheek, Ammonet smiled superiority covering her face, “You know as well as I do that Daniel’s mind is like no other humans. Now he is the perfect mate.”

Horror covered Osiris’ face, “You bonded with him?”

Turning Daniel to face her Ammonet kissed him quickly, “Yes, he is mine and we shall rule together. Enjoy your time with us, Osiris.”

With a smirk Daniel led Ammonet out of the cell.

 

“My Queen,” Dor’nak said joining them in Daniel’s laboratory, “I have discovered how Osiris entered the palace.”

“How?” Ammonet demanded.

He frowned, “I have been told that Erdin was seen speaking with her several days before the incursion.”

Ammonet swore sharply, “He shall pay for this betrayal.”

“Does he know Osiris failed?” Daniel asked thoughtfully moving to Ammonet’s side and resting his hand on her waist.

“No, my Lord,” Dor’nak replied.

Ammonet turned to her Consort, “What are you thinking?”

“Dor’nak, contact Erdin,” Daniel said, “Tell him that Ammonet is in need of his counsel. Tell him I have betrayed her and allied myself with Osiris.”

“Then I kill him,” Ammonet snarled.

“Of course, my love,” Daniel chuckled gently rubbing her back soothingly, “However after that I will have two subjects to work with.”

Ammonet nodded, “Once we have Erdin it is time to leave Riath.”

“Yes, my Goddess,” Dor’nak bowed before heading to follow orders.

Daniel turned to her with interest, “Where are we going, my Queen.”

Ammonet drew her fingers along his cheek, “There are many worlds who worship me, my love and I have so much to show you.”

“No one can worship you more than I do,” Daniel murmured before kissing her.

Moving back Ammonet sighed softly, “Once we deal with Erdin you can worship me in our chambers.”

 

Erdin marched into the palace to counsel his Queen. He was congratulating himself that he had managed to wrench her from the Tauri man who had somehow ingratiated himself into her good graces. Entering the throne room he walked to the throne and dropped to his knee where Ammonet sat dressed in blue.

“My Queen,” he said, “I came as fast as I could.”

Ammonet stood, “Which I am grateful for, Erdin. Recently my palace was the scene of a betrayal I am unable to fathom.”

“My Queen, I am so sorry that your Consort betrayed you,” Erdin stated managing to keep a straight face.

“The Queen never said I betrayed her,” a voice came from behind him making Erdin spin. 

The Tauri man walked towards him while Dor’nak and the Jaffa descended on him.

“My Queen,” Erdin turned to her dropping to his knees, “I swear I did only what was best for you so that when he returns our Lord Apophis will accept you as his Queen once more.”

Ammonet walked towards him, her eyes flashed gold, “Apophis is dead. I am Daniel’s Queen and you are now his test subject along with the filth you aligned yourself with.”

Erdin stared at her in horror, “My Queen, I beg you.”

“Dor’nak,” she ignored him, “Take him to join his friend in the cells.”

Daniel moved to her side, “You don’t have to be gentle when you do. He betrayed your Goddess.”

*********************************************

They’d been on route for several days to the next planet Ammonet would be receiving a tribute from when Dor’nak walked into Daniel’s lab.

“I didn’t expect you today,” Daniel stated glancing round from his work, “What can I do for you, Dor’nak?” When Dor’nak hesitated Daniel turned to him intrigued, “You may speak your mind, we have the same goal in our lives.”

“That is why I am here,” Dor’nak told him, “I assume when you were with the Tauri to travel through the Chappa-aii you trained with the warriors of your planet.”

Daniel nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

“I believe that you should continue training,” Dor’nak explained, “To protect both yourself and our Goddess.”

“What do you have in mind?”

Stepping to the computer Dor’nak brought up a schedule, “I shall handle your training sessions. I have scheduled time each day to allow this. If you agree then we shall begin tomorrow.”

Daniel stared at the screen for a moment musing, he knew Dor’nak was right. His encounter with Osiris reminded him that he was not as well trained as he could be. Before he had spent time each day either running or training with his former colleagues and it had been some time since his last training session.

“I’ll see you in the gym tomorrow, Dor’nak,” Daniel told him.

Dor’nak bowed turning to leave he stopped and looked back at Daniel, “I also have an idea for a weapon to stun our enemies.”

“Do a proposal,” Daniel replied returning to work, “And I’ll see what I can do.”

 

Ammonet watched Daniel and Dor’nak as they sparred.

She had been surprised that her lover had so readily agreed to train with her First Prime but it had become a very enjoyable part of her day when she was able to come and watch them. To her surprise Daniel was able to hold his own against Dor’nak but took any instruction without question or anger at being told he was doing something wrong. This morning both men were stripped to the waist as they went through several combinations of punches, Daniel’s upper body had become even more defined over the past few weeks and Ammonet studied the muscles that were currently drenched in sweat.

“Dor’nak,” she said suddenly, “Leave us.”

Confused her First Prime frowned asking, “My Lady?”

“Leave now.”

With a quick nod he walked out of the gym as Daniel turned to her, “Is there a problem?”

Ammonet locked the door, “Take off the rest of your clothes,” she ordered as she removed her dress.

“I’m meant to be training, my Queen,” Daniel reminded her following her orders.

Pulling him to her Ammonet grinned stroking his sweat soaked muscles, “I will give you a work out.” 

Daniel kissed her and pulled her onto the mats.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have completed so it might be some time before the next update.

He ran.

Scrambling through trees trying to get to the Stargate before they reached him, he needed to get to safety and warn the others what he’d seen. The sound of Jaffa came from behind him as well as one side and he knew he wasn’t safe yet. 

He knew his destination was close but his chances of making it were getting smaller and smaller. Climbing the nearest tree he clung to the branches, relieved the Jaffa still didn’t think to look up, and waited until the final guard walked beneath him. Dropping down he managed to knock the Jaffa out and stole his zat. 

Now he had a weapon, it at least gave him a chance.

Heading back the way he came, he decided to try for an alternate route to the Stargate. Finally he spotted the large stone circle which was his way home and, to his relief, the short distance between them was completely clear. He knew he had no other choice so he started to run.

Bright light surrounded him suddenly and a force knocked him to the ground. Half-blind he struggled to stand but whatever had hit him meant he could barely move. A shadow covered him and a foot kicked the zat away.

“It worked better than we believed, my Lord,” the First Prime stated stepping into the light.

“Yes, it did,” a familiar voice came before Daniel Jackson smiled down at him, “Hello, Jacob.”

 

Ammonet spun when Daniel appeared in their chambers her eyes questioning. Daniel gently kissed her.

“We captured the Tok’ra,” he told her grimacing slightly; “It’s the one called Selmak whose host is Jacob Carter.”

“And that is a problem?”

Daniel let out an annoyed sigh, “If he goes missing it will mean his daughter will start searching for him and that could bring the SG1 here.”

“Then we kill them,” she reminded him.

Daniel grimaced, “It’s too soon. I wanted them to see us become the rulers of the galaxy before killing them.”

Ammonet chuckled wrapping her arms around his neck, “I’m sure you can live with your disappointment. I can help you with that.”

“My Queen,” Daniel murmured softly rubbing his nose against hers before kissing her properly, “You just want to torture someone.”

She chuckled, “You know me well, my love.”

Daniel placed a few kisses beneath her ear, pulling back he sighed, “Jacob Carter knew me before, my love and there were times he treated me like a son...”

“Are you worried that he might be able to influence you?” Ammonet asked concerned.

Daniel shook his head, “It’s not that.”

“Then what?”

“I don’t know how to explain it,” Daniel replied, “But this is the first person from my old life that I have to deal with.”

“I will be at your side to remind you why you are doing what you’re doing,” Ammonet told him, stroking her hands along his arms, “And that I am all you need, my love.”

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath inhaling her scent centring him once more, “My darling Goddess, I don’t know what I would do without you to keep me balanced.”

“You will never have to,” Ammonet reminded him, “And I will be beside you while you deal with the filthy Tok’ra.”

Daniel took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to it, “He is in the brig for now. I think leaving him there for now is the best option.”

“Come and eat, my love,” Ammonet soothed with a smile, “Then we can celebrate that you stopped the man who could cause us problems we do not need just now.”

Daniel smiled pulling her close, “I assume the celebrations will be naked?”

Kissing him before she slipped out of his hold Ammonet smirked at him, “Only if you are very good, my love.”

With a grin Daniel followed his Queen out of the room.

 

Jacob Carter sat testing his bonds to see if there was any give in them.

“There’s no point,” a soft voice came from the other side of the room, “They’re made to hold Goa’uld.”

Shifting slightly Jacob saw a woman slouched in the opposite corner and recognised her instantly. 

“You’re Osiris,” he stated.

“He’s in some kind of coma,” the young woman shook her head defeated.

Jacob felt pity for her, “Then you’re Sarah Gardener.”

“I was,” she whispered, “I don’t know anymore.”

“How long have you been here?” Jacob asked wishing he could get to her side to comfort her properly.

Sarah shook her head, “I think it’s been months. Osiris tried to kill Daniel.”

Jacob winced.

“I don’t understand,” exhaustion filled the woman’s voice, “What happened to him? Daniel was the sweetest guy I have ever known but now...”

“The Knowledge of the Gould,” Jacob shook his head sadly, “You’ve had one inside your head for several months so you know what they’re like. Imagine getting the collective knowledge of thousands of them all at once.”

“It sent him mad,” Sarah whispered.

Jacob shook his head, “Worse. He’s in many ways still Daniel Jackson, still brilliant and still able to think outside the box but it’s the darker side of him, the Daniel without a conscience and who cares only about himself.”

“That’s unfair, Jacob,” Daniel’s voice made them both turn and Jacob saw Sarah pull herself further into the corner, “I love my Queen.”

Jacob sat up as best he could, “Jack was right. You lied and didn’t take Shifu somewhere safe.”

“Again unfair,” Daniel noted as he walked towards Jacob, “I brought him to his mother, there was nowhere safer for my son.”

Jacob stared at him but didn’t reply.

“Tell me,” Daniel continued, “Out of curiosity, what exactly made O’Neill think I lied?”

Jacob smirked at him not missing that Daniel didn’t use his friend’s name, “You left your Abydos journal behind.”

“Oops,” Daniel clicked his fingers, “I’ll have to make sure I don’t do that with your disappearance.”

“I take it you won’t be dumping my body anywhere they will trip over it then,” Jacob spat at him.

Daniel crouched so he was at Jacob’s eyelevel, “I’m not going to kill you, Jacob. Not until you watch your precious Samantha die at my hands, unless I gift that joy to my beautiful Goddess.”

Jacob struggled against his bonds as Daniel chuckled starting out.

“What about Sha’re?” Jacob called making Daniel freeze, the rigidity of Daniel’s spine letting him know he’d struck a nerve, “What about the woman you promised to free from the Gould, your wife who you swore....”

He was cut off as electricity arced through him making him cry out. Jacob gasped when the pain ended and he looked up to where Daniel stood glaring at him. 

Without a word he marched out leaving his prisoners in silence.

 

Ammonet was waiting for Daniel outside the cells; she wrapped her arms around him when he moved to her and buried his face into her hair.

“It is alright, my darling,” Ammonet murmured in his ear, “Do not let him make you doubt your choices.”

Daniel shook his head rubbing the bridge of his nose, “I just have a headache.”

“Then come with me,” she soothed moving him towards their bedchamber. The moment they reached the room he lay down and closed his eyes without any protest.

Ammonet had been expecting this some time ago. 

A normal human mind should not be able to cope with the enormity of the Goa’uld genetic knowledge, Shifu had been intended to be taken as a new host by Apophis. Although Daniel’s mind was not normal by any standard, it was beginning to take its toll. 

Jacob Carter bringing up her host brought back his previous life which clashed with his new one and it was the catalyst that could take him from her. From the moment she had taken this host Ammonet had desired Daniel Jackson. Her own love, as it was at the time, for Apophis did not compare to the depth of adoration the slave had for the Tauri man.

Now Ammonet had him and he loved her. 

Sitting at his side Ammonet gently threaded her fingers through his hair while soothing his migraine with the healing gauntlet so that it was simply a headache. If she was not careful Daniel would reject the knowledge and she would lose him along with her chance to rule the galaxy. This was one of the reasons she wanted him to kill his former friends as soon as possible, they were the only ones who could take him from her and Ammonet would never let that happen.

 

Daniel opened his eyes finding Ammonet sitting at her vanity unit pulling a brush through her damp hair. He frowned confused why he was here.

“Do you feel better, my love?” Ammonet moved to his side.

Sitting up he shrugged his shoulders to loosen them, “What happened?”

“It was a migraine,” Ammonet soothed stroking his cheek, “You have been working very hard lately.”

“I remember being in the cell mocking Jacob Carter,” Daniel murmured softly whilst rubbing the bridge of his nose, “What aren’t you telling me?”

Sliding onto the bed beside him Ammonet rested against his shoulder, “Part of your subconscious is still connected to your old life, my love. Jacob Carter is a link to that which started a fight between your two lives.”

Daniel’s hand caught hers their fingers interlocking, “I could never leave you, Ammonet. You are my light. Without you I am adrift.”

Cuddling closer to him she sighed softly, “My dearest Daniel, until you remove your former friends then they will continue to pull at you and your headaches will become much more frequent.”

Daniel took a breath and nodded, “Then we kill them.”

*********************************************

_The knowledge filled his mind settling in and expanding it. It was like he’d been living in the dark until now and suddenly he knew things he never would have dreamed._

_“Daniel?”_

_Looking up he saw Janet standing over him, Jack standing just behind her with presumably the other two behind him._

_“How do you feel?” she asked, the dreaded penlight suddenly shone in his eyes._

_Waving it away he pulled himself to a seat, “I’m fine. Why? What happened?”_

_“We found you unconscious on the floor of the kid’s room,” Jack told him concerned._

_Daniel grimaced slightly in thought, “Where’s Shifu?”_

_“He’s with one of my nurses,” Janet calmed him, “He’s fine. Do you remember what happened?”_

_“He gave me the knowledge of the Gould,” Daniel told them, “Exactly as we wanted.”_

_They all stared at him._

_“Can I get out of here,” Daniel demanded, “So I can check on my son since I’m fine?_

_Janet grimaced slightly before she nodded, “However if you’re feeling even slightly unwell I want you back here.”_

_Daniel gave a sharp nod before heading out of the infirmary._

_“I’m not sure about anyone else,” Daniel heard Jack say, “But I’m worried.”_

_Daniel sat and stared at the screen in front of him filled with information he had no real memory of typing. Since Shifu had given him the knowledge over three weeks ago he’d spent almost all his time switching between writing down what he could or in meetings with the higher ups who wanted to know what he could give them._

_“Daniel?”_

_Turning he found Jack in the doorway, “Another meeting?”_

_“Nope,” Jack replied, “I thought you’d want to have dinner with us?”_

_Daniel shook his head, “I can’t. I need to finish this then I want to spend time with Shifu.”_

_“Sure,” Jack shrugged, “Another time.”_

_The leader of SG1 left and Daniel stared at the door. He knew that they had been friends but it seemed like a distant memory. The three people he’d spent the past few years with were not who he needed now that he knew so much. Turning back to the computer he finished his work quickly, sending the information to Hammond before he turned it off. Heading to the small room where Shifu was reading Daniel allowed his plan to take form. In order to complete it he needed one more person. But that would take some time._

 

Daniel stared at the ceiling thinking back to when he first received the knowledge. It had seemed so much simpler then, so clear what he wanted and needed.

At his side Ammonet murmured in her sleep and cuddled into him. He knew coming here to be with her was exactly what he needed but Jacob’s appearance had brought back memories of his time with SG1. 

The memories strangely made him uncomfortable and sad, a slight emptiness appearing with each.

“Daniel,” Ammonet murmured from his side, her hand sliding across his chest, “You are troubled.”

Turning to look at her Daniel fingered her curls tracing her cheek with his thumb, “It’s nothing.”

“You remember I can tell when you lie, my love,” Ammonet told him continuing before he could reply, “You are disturbed. I assume it is due to the appearance of the Tok’ra.”

Daniel rubbed his head, “It’s strange. From the moment I left them I knew I was on the right track but now...” he sighed, “I feel that I should miss them.”

Ammonet moved, the covers falling away revealing her to him. She moved to sit on him, taking his face in her hands as she eased onto him making Daniel let out a soft moan at the feel of her enveloping him.

“Feel our bond,” Ammonet breathed softly as she moved slowly upon him, “Even before we performed the ritual, we were connected. They will try to separate us, to persuade you to leave me but you must be strong.”

Daniel nodded softly.

“Tell me,” Ammonet said softly, she had not used their bond like this before but it was necessary, “Tell me who I am to you.”

“You are my love,” Daniel said as Ammonet continued to push against him, “You are my Goddess.”

Beginning to breath deeper she moaned softly, “What else?”

Staring into her eyes Daniel gripped her arms tightly, “You’re my world.”

“We have been bonded, my darling,” Ammonet whispered, her movements becoming a little faster, “They will never be able to take me away from you.”

Daniel wrapped his arm around her waist and flipped her onto her back. Looking down at her he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, “And I’ll never leave you.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ammonet frowned worried.

Daniel was not in his lab working on his experiments and he was not in the cells torturing their guests. 

Since they had captured Jacob Carter six days ago Daniel had been unsettled, even after she had used their bond to refocus him, and she was concerned.

“My Queen,” Dor’nak walked into the Throne Room, “I have located your Consort.”  
“Where is he?” Ammonet demanded.

A slight frown creased her First Prime’s brow before he replied. Dismissing him Ammonet sat brooding for a few minutes before standing and starting out. The storeroom Dor’nak advised Daniel was using was the same one they had performed the bonding ritual in. Opening the door she watched him as he punched a bag hanging from the ceiling.

“Is something bothering you, my love?” she asked when he paused for a moment.

Daniel’s blue eyes were dark when he turned to her but said nothing instead began to punch the bag once more.

Rolling her eyes she moved and stood in front of him, “You shall talk to me. I can be without you longer than you can be without me.”

He grimaced at her before replying, “It’s not working.”

“What is not working?” Ammonet asked concerned.

“My experiments,” he explained, “Every time the sarcophagus brings them back.”

Ammonet shook her head, “You have only been working on this a short time.”

“Before we can take any further steps,” Daniel grimaced, “We need to be able to ensure the sarcophagus can’t bring back our enemies.”

Ammonet took his hand, “Come with me.”

“I’m not in the mood...”

Ammonet held up her finger stopping him, “I have something I want you to see so come with me.”

He allowed her to move him through the ship, a slight sound of surprise coming from him when she bypassed their chambers as well as his lab. Finally they reached the ship’s command centre.

“What are we doing here?” Daniel demanded as she moved him to look out at the stars.

Ammonet stood by his side and asked, “What do you see?”

He frowned at her, “Ammonet.”

“What do you see?” she insisted.

Daniel shrugged, “The stars.”

“I see our kingdom,” Ammonet told him, “Waiting for us to take it. I see millions of stars that one day shall all be ours.”

“Only if I deliver what I promised you,” Daniel reminded her.

Gently touching a finger to his lips, Ammonet smiled, “You have always been brilliant, my love. Even before you were gifted with the knowledge but you still require time to relax fully, to allow yourself the time not to worry over everything.”

Daniel let out a sigh, “And how do you propose I do that?” 

Ammonet smiled at him again, “I have an idea.”

 

Daniel followed his Queen out of the ha’tak at the mysterious location she had brought him to relax.

“Where are we?” Daniel asked when they entered an ornately decorated room.

She smiled at him but didn’t answer as a man came rushing towards them.

“My Queen,” the man greeted bowing deeply to her, “I am Jace. We have everything prepared for you. Please follow me.”

Ammonet rested her hand on Daniel’s arm and they followed the man through the corridors to a room. It just as ornately decorated as the rest of the place with a large bed in the centre, a large bath in the corner sunken into the floor and several servants standing just to one side.

“My Queen?” Daniel asked confused.

Ammonet moved him into the room turning to Jace, “Ensure we are not disturbed.”

He bowed again and left closing the door behind him.

Ammonet turned to Daniel once more who was still looking confused, “This, my darling, is a Pleasure Palace. Here we have some different aphrodisiacs and toys to play with for the day.”

“The servants?” he asked. 

Ammonet smiled, “You can choose whichever you want to join us or if we need anything they are here to fetch it. I have also arranged for a few treatments for you.”

Moving to her Daniel frowned, “Why are we here?”

“To help you fully relax, my darling,” Ammonet replied as she slid her arms around his neck pulling him down to her, “I thought you would enjoy the delights of the place and it would help clear your mind.”

Daniel kissed her, pulling back and looking at her thoughtfully, “If this is my treat then am I in charge?”

“I am yours,” Ammonet confirmed sighing softly when he pushed her hair off her neck and pressed several kisses across her skin.

Undoing her dress Daniel eased it off admiring the beauty of the woman when she moved to check the variety of drugs sitting on the dresser. Daniel stripped and settled amongst the pillows waiting for her to join him. He had some plans in mind already for their day of pleasure.

*********************************************

Jacob struggled against the bonds holding him to the cold metal table wincing as the metal cuffs bit into his skin. A shadow crossed him and Daniel appeared checking something on the cabinet beside him.

“You have my apologies for leaving you in the cell for the last week,” Daniel said coming to look down at Jacob amusement in his voice, “I’ve been a little distracted.”

“Don’t hurry on my account,” Jacob threw at the younger man.

Daniel smiled coldly, “My Queen gave me clarity.”

“You mean the thing that’s obviously using you for the knowledge you have? The thing that’s keeping your wife hostage,” Jacob replied, crying out when electricity shot through him.

“I won’t warn you again,” Daniel stated darkly, “The next time you disrespect my Queen I will not be so lenient in your punishment.”

Jacob tried to catch his breath and Selmak advised that they should stay away from the topic of Sha’re for the moment. They needed their strength to survive whatever was about to happen.

 

Ammonet entered Daniel’s laboratory to see his three test subjects all at different stages of consciousness. Daniel was staring at his computer a frown on his handsome features making her smile at the intensity. 

“Ammonet?” he turned and saw her standing there, reaching out he took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the wrist, “To what do I owe the pleasure, my Goddess?”

“I wanted to see how you were doing,” she felt a shiver slide along her spine at the look in his eyes.

“I’m still not getting the right formula but I’ve had a little more success,” Daniel told her.  
Ammonet smiled, “That is excellent news.”

Daniel kissed her, “I would love to celebrate with you at my small success but it’s almost time for me to train with Dor’nak.”

“Then go and I shall meet you for dinner,” Ammonet told him. 

Daniel kissed her once more before shutting down his computer and leaving the lab. Alone Ammonet decided to have a look at their captives. 

The host of Osiris had tears sliding along her cheeks while she whimpered barely conscious. The other was a man who had dared insult her, so Daniel had implanted him with one of the symbiotes spawned by Apophis but he was completely unconscious making him completely uninteresting.

Finally she reached Jacob Carter, host to the Tok’ra Selmak, who although not fully focused was conscious enough to glare at her.

“You are doing better than expected,” she noted smiling down at him viciously, “I promise you shall not be here too long though. Daniel will bring your daughter and the other members of his former team here.”

“They’ll stop you,” Jacob forced out.

Ammonet laughed, “No. They will die at his hand and my Consort shall have fully given himself over to me.”

“Daniel is still in there,” Jacob told her, “And once the others are here he will remember.”

“He is bonded to me,” Ammonet replied, “He cannot betray me, he cannot leave me,” at the shock in his eyes she leaned closer to him, “Daniel will kill the other three members of SG1 and he will do it for me.”

Starting out Jacob’s voice stopped her, “Bonded to you means he’s still bonded to Sha’re. You see the way he reacts to her name, if given the choice you know he’ll always choose her.”

*********************************************

Hatath was a planet that had once been part of Apophis’ realm, one that Ammonet had never liked much. 

It was always cold and damp which somehow always seemed to seep into the ship.

However there was one thing about the planet that Ammonet did like, there was a good supply of Naquada stockpiled there.

“This place is miserable,” Daniel noted as he looked out across the rain-soaked fields, “I really hope you have a good reason for bringing us here.”

Ammonet turned to him, “I have a good reason for everything I do, Daniel no matter how strange it may seem. I am your Queen after all.”

“You call me your consort,” Daniel reminded her darkly, “But we’re partners, Ammonet. We should be discussing our plans.”

She folded her arms across her chest, “We are partners, Daniel but I know about the worlds already under our rule. I know what I’m doing so you need to trust me.”

“Trust you for what?” he demanded, “To let me have little bits of information while you use what’s in my head?”

She was about to argue back before stopping, “Did you speak with Carter?”

“Why?”

Ammonet took his hands and stepped closer to him, “He is trying to make us suspicious of one another, to break us apart so we will not reach our goals.”

Shaking his head Daniel closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers, resting his hands on her waist, “I’m sorry, my love.”

She drew her hand across his cheek, “I brought you here as Apophis captured several Tok’ra operatives. There may be some information here as he kept many projects separated so no other could gain too much knowledge.”

“Paranoid, was he?” Daniel asked.

Ammonet nodded smiling, “It is a pity he did not think to protect himself from me.”

Kissing her wrist Daniel motioned her forward, “Then let’s find what we came for so we can leave.”

“It is a very drab world,” Ammonet agreed as she led him forward. 

 

Daniel sat going over the information Ammonet had found for him on Hathath. They were now travelling to one of the planets in his Queens...their current domain. They were going to gather a tribute from them, and she assured him there would be plenty of slaves to implant providing him with several more subjects for his experiments.

Sarah had become boring while he wanted to ensure Jacob was cognisant when his daughter came looking for him, so had decided to spare him for the moment. Both had been placed back in the cells, Ammonet had set up a schedule of seemingly random tortures for the next few weeks. Something that Daniel had found aroused his Queen.

“My Lord.”

At Dor’nak’s voice Daniel turned to the Jaffa standing at the door, “Yes?”

“We have arrived at Torist,” the other man explained, “Your presence is required by the Queen.”

With a sigh at being interrupted when he was finally getting somewhere Daniel headed to the command centre. 

“My love,” Ammonet greeted him, “Come, I want you to see this.”

Intrigued he moved to her side, sliding his hand around her waist looking down on the planet beneath them. 

“What the hell?” he breathed staring at the orb below them.

From what he could see there was a dark cloud surrounding the planet with a strange bubble on the surface beginning to appear as they moved slowly towards it.

“A different form of Naquada was found on the planet,” Ammonet explained, “Some of the scientists working with it did not realise that it was volatile and the explosion destroyed the mine which as you can see caused what you see now.”

“What’s the bubble?” Daniel asked.

“The only surviving city,” she replied, “It is not large but you shall have a good choice of subjects for your experiments.”

“Excellent,” Daniel breathed in her ear drawing her closer, “Because once I have the formula perfected it will be time for us to remove the threat of the Tauri.”

Turning to look up at him, Ammonet smiled drawing him to her, “More than time, my love.”

 

Ammonet sat on her throne, Daniel standing behind watching while her subjects came to make their offerings. Anytime he spotted a good candidate he nodded to Dor’nak who in turn motioned one of his Jaffa to quietly move them to the holding cells.

When they were finished Daniel appeared at her side and offered his arm to her. Rising gracefully she allowed him to lead her back to her chambers. 

“Well?” she asked as she changed into a lighter dress, “Do you have enough?”

Daniel nodded, leaning against the wall watching her while she changed, “For now.”

“Hopefully it shall cheer you up, my love,” Ammonet replied gently stroking his cheek, “And I can have my consort focussing completely once more during his attentions to me.”

Daniel caught her arm, tugging her so she was pressed against him, “Have I been neglecting you?”

“We have not played as much since you started your experiments,” Ammonet noted with a pout, looking up at him sliding her arms around his waist, “You return to our bed late then leave it early and I have not been attended to during the day for some time. And as we agreed only to have others in our bed when we were both there then I have not been able to use a toy.”

Daniel laughed softly stroking his hand up and down her back, “That was your rule.”

She let out a soft moan when he kissed her.

“I promise I shall take some time to lavish attention on you,” Daniel promised when they parted, “But first I have to go back to work so I can give you the galaxy I promised.”

Ammonet frowned before she kissed him once more, leaning into his ear. 

“Tonight you finish early,” she breathed, “We will be using the cuffs and the crop.”

Taking her hand in his Daniel pressed a kiss to her wrist, “I look forward to it.”


	9. Chapter 9

Ammonet stood on the balcony of her room looking out across the forest that sat beside the palace. They had arrived on Gether about two weeks before because it was one of the best places for them to start putting their plans into action. It was a world Apophis had based his own experiments upon so there were labs which provided plenty of additional information for Daniel to work with. It was also the perfect place to start building their new Mothership and then their new fleet.

The thin robe she wore let the soft warm breeze brush her skin and she closed her eyes enjoying the sensation. They were getting close, close to when they could start removing the other System Lords and take over the galaxy. 

Glancing into the bedroom she saw her husband/lover/consort still sleeping, the sheet barely covering him. Her eyes roamed his body for several minutes. His chest and arms showed the fact he had been working out with Dor’nak, his hair was longer than it had been when he had come to her almost a year ago. She wondered if it was an attempt to remove himself from the man he had been before or perhaps it was just the way he preferred his hair to be. Ammonet liked it better this way because she could run her fingers through it, play with it and hold onto it when she was on top or when he was between her legs.

Feeling the brush of consciousness appear suddenly Ammonet returned to the bedchamber and headed to her safe. She removed the bottle and glass sitting inside pouring a measure before returning the bottle the safe.

“Hush, Sha’re,” Ammonet murmured before throwing the liquid back quickly, “Return to sleep and I shall continue to take care of him.”

The awareness slid back to unawareness and Ammonet washed the glass, it was the one thing she did not make any servant do as it was too important. She returned the glass to the safe also before locking it once more.

Daniel was waking when Ammonet turned back to the bed. Although his eyes were barely open the sheet showed the part of him that was fully awake. Smiling to herself Ammonet returned to the balcony to wait for him to join her.

After a few moments Ammonet heard the padding of feet before Daniel’s hands rested on her waist his lips brushing against her neck below the ear.

“Good morning, my love,” Ammonet greeted him tilting her head to allow him better access to the spot he was kissing.

“Morning,” he murmured softly.

Ammonet smiled as he gently drew the robe she wore off her shoulders allowing it to drop to the ground before his hands moved across her stomach and up to cup her breasts.

“Should we return to our bed?” Ammonet moaned softly when he pressed against her.

Daniel chuckled in her ear, “I think here will be perfect, Ammonet,” one hand slid down to her thigh gently lifting it to allow him to slide into her.

A moan escaped her lips when Daniel began to move achingly slowly kissing her neck again.

“Don’t stop,” Ammonet breathed.

He breathed in her ear, “Remember our first time together, my Goddess, when I made you beg me?”

“Yes,” she gasped.

“I think today you should beg me,” Daniel murmured gently biting her earlobe, “Beg me the way you did the first day.”

Turning to look up at him Ammonet smiled, “Yes, my love.”

 

Ammonet took the seat in the corner and smiled at the occupant of the cell curled in a heap in the opposite corner. 

“Hello, Osiris,” Ammonet said before asking thoughtfully, “Or are you currently Sarah? I am not sure whether Daniel has you drugged just now or not.”

“Go to hell,” the woman snarled answering the question.

Ammonet smiled, “Good morning, Sarah. While we wait for my toys to be ready I thought we could talk.”

Sarah said nothing, doing her best to glare at the other woman.

“Our topic,” Ammonet chuckled softly, “Well, there is only one thing we have in common. Daniel.”

Sarah continued to remain silent amusing Ammonet even more.

“I wanted to ask you what he was like when you knew him,” Ammonet stood and moved to the wall opening a panel she flicked a switch. Sarah cried out as the chains around her arms started to move pulling her to her feet.

“When you were in his bed,” Ammonet started to walk around the other woman, “Was he as inventive as he is with me?” 

“Just get on with it,” Sarah spat at her.

“But this is what you would call ‘Girl Talk’,” Ammonet told her before continuing her thought, “I know from my host that, once she learned to take him fully, their nights were very interesting. I’ve taken him much further, the knowledge of the Goa’uld means he was more open to certain ideas, but the things we have done,” she let out a contented sigh, “So, I want to know what you did with him.”

Sarah glared at her, “So you can pretend you make him happy. We both know he’s only with you because you’re inside his wife.”

Ammonet grabbed the painstick and slammed it against Sarah’s neck, smiling as she listened to the screams. Removing the torture device Ammonet smiled sweetly at the other woman, “Let’s start again.”

*********************************************

The young Priestess met them at the entrance to the temple and dropped to her knees, pressing her forehead to the ground before them. Ammonet motioned her to rise after several moments.

“You honour us with your presence, my Goddess,” the Priestess intoned, “I am Lii’la. High Priestess Do’or is finishing the preparations for you.”

“Lead us to her,” Ammonet ordered, taking Daniel’s arm and following the Priestess into the temple.

“Another spawning?” Daniel asked while they walked through the flower strewn corridors, “Not a complaint but it would have been helpful to know before now since I slept for two days after the last one.”

Ammonet chuckled softly, “No, my love. We are here as several acolytes become priestesses today.”

“What are we needed for?” Daniel demanded, “I’m sure it happened plenty of times without us here.”

Ammonet stopped them walking motioning the young woman to wait, “I am their Goddess, when I am here I like to ensure they continue to love and adore me. Something you advised I always do.”

“Yes but...”

“And you are here,” she cut him off, “Because we have not brought a toy into our bed lately, I thought it would be enjoyable to avail ourselves of the choice here.”

Taking her hand Daniel placed a kiss on her wrist, “It wouldn’t hurt you to tell me these plans, once in a while.”

“But I like to see the look in your eyes when you realise,” she replied starting them walking again.

They continued to walk and Daniel turned to her again after a few minutes, “I heard you were torturing Sarah again. Is there something particular you want to know from her?”

Ammonet touched his chin, “You are the topic of our discussions, my darling.”

“Really?”

“She will not answer my questions,” she frowned, “No matter how much I hurt her.”

Daniel chuckled, “I’m sure you will find a way to make her talk, my love.”

 

Ammonet lay with her lover enjoying the afterglow of their afternoon’s entertainment. The young priestess they had chosen to join them had been sent back to the temple now she was no longer needed.

“We’re ready to start building the ships,” Daniel told her, playing with her hair while she rested against his chest.

“That is excellent news,” she noted, “It shall be noticed that we are doing so though.”

Daniel moved slightly so she was tucked against him, “I know but we need to start otherwise we’ll just end up planning everything that never happens.”

“True,” Ammonet mused.

“I’ve also been thinking that this is how we’ll trap SG1,” Daniel told her.

Pushing herself up to look at him Ammonet asked, “How?”

“Because the Tok’ra won’t put any of their people in the firing line to try to stop us,” Daniel explained, “They always came to Earth to get the Tauri to do that for them. The moment they tell O’Neill you are in charge here, he’ll know I’m here.”

Ammonet frowned confused, “How?”

Daniel’s lips brushed against her cheek, “Because it’s you and he’ll think I’m here for your host. They’ll assume I’m your captive.”

Ammonet laughed, “That sounds like a great deal of fun.”

“Really?”

She moved so she was kneeling at his side, her long black hair falling over her face, “I could ‘torture’ you for a few hours now.”

Daniel grinned at her, “Just for practice?”

Her smiled widened, “Practice.”

*********************************************

Daniel studied the ship in front of him. 

It looked better than he’d imagined it would and it was almost operational. 

He’d designed certain parts of the ship for his Queen’s pleasure...well both their pleasure. The ship was a mixture of Goa’uld, Human and Asgard design he had picked up and he was sure it would be something no one would recognise.

This was what he’d been working towards for the past year, this was the reason he had been given the knowledge and he was ready to take everything. His Goddess would be at his side and, once he worked out how to extend his life to match hers without using the sarcophagus, then they would rule together forever.

“My Lord,” Killa appeared before him, “My Queen requests your presence.”

Daniel nodded, “Tell her I will be there momentarily.”

The servant bowed before she scurried away, it occurred to Daniel he needed to get a lo’taur also but that could wait for now. 

“Arda,” Daniel called to the lead engineer, “When will you be able to test the engines?”

The large stocky man frowned for a moment, “I need to finish the checks before we do a live test so it will be two days at least.”

Daniel thought this over for a moment before nodding, “Notify me the moment you have it scheduled. I will let our Goddess know.”

Arda dipped his head respectfully before he returned to work.

 

“My Queen,” Daniel walked into the throne room where Ammonet sat surrounded by her Jaffa and a few advisors, “You sent for me?”

Ammonet smiled when he reached her and pressed a kiss to her lips before motioning him to take his seat at her side, “Fern’al has brought us news.”

Daniel turned to the minor Gould who stood waiting to be acknowledged, “Which is?”

“The Tauri have learned that we have been building new vessels to transport our Goddess,” Fern’al explained, “They shall come soon.”

“Do they know it is Ammonet who builds the fleet?” Daniel asked.

Fern’al nodded, “I believe so.”

A slow smile spread across Daniel’s face, “My Queen, it appears we shall have some of my old friends visit soon. We need to prepare for their arrival.”

“What do you need, my love?” Ammonet asked.

“As much information on who comes through as soon as they arrive,” Daniel replied, “But they are not to be met until I give the order. I have plans for each of them.”

The inhabitants of the room all hesitated glancing towards Ammonet for confirmation of the orders.

“I’ve given you an order,” Daniel stated coldly, “I am Ammonet’s Consort, I rule by her side and you will follow any orders as if your Goddess gave them.”

For a moment no one moved, Dor’nak took a step forward and stood at Daniel’s side confirming his position. Finally the others bowed and left to follow orders.

“Dor’nak,” Daniel stated once the room was empty, “The first you hear of anyone who is unhappy about my giving orders I want to know.”

The First Prime nodded, “Yes, my Lord.”

Daniel waited until the First Prime left the room before turning to his Queen.

“We are almost ready,” he told her, “The first engine test will be in the next few days. Once we eliminate my former companions then we should be ready to start removing the other System Lords.”

Ammonet reached out and touched his cheek, “Are you ready to face your former team-mates.”

“They are nothing to me,” Daniel replied but the small hesitation in his voice wasn’t missed by Ammonet.

She smiled softly at him, “Good. Come and we shall have dinner together.”

 

Ammonet finished her wine watching Daniel as he stared into space lost in thought. SG1 coming here was the moment that would decide the future. She needed to ensure that he did not get pulled back to them. 

Under normal circumstances she knew she would not have to worry as a Goa’uld bonded mate would not be able to betray her but Daniel was not Goa’uld. There was a possibility his former life could pull him away from her and she would not let that happen.

The one good thing about the bond was she could use it, the same as she had when Jacob arrived, to ensure he was fully committed to her.

Placing her goblet down Ammonet stood and slid her dress from her shoulders allowing it to pool at her feet. Daniel glanced round for a moment before turning back with an interested look.

“I take it dessert is served,” Daniel smiled giving her a long appreciative glance.

Ammonet nodded, “I was thinking that we should ensure our bond is strong when you come face to face with your former companions. Remove your clothes, my love and cancel anything you had planned for this evening as well as tomorrow.”

Daniel dipped his head, “Yes, my Goddess.”

While her lover undressed Ammonet retrieved the devices she intended to use with him before contacting Dor’nak and advising him not to disturb them. Turning back to Daniel she admired the man before her.

“New toys?” Daniel asked with interest at the devices on the table.

Chuckling at his enthusiasm Ammonet picked up one of the black leather collars with three jewels on it. One white, one red and one green the same as those used in the bonding, “These can only be used by bonded mates. They enhance our already enhanced physical connection and pleasure.”

“Why haven’t we used them before?” Daniel demanded, “We’ve been bonded for over a year?”

Ammonet smiled, “They have only ever been used on Goa’uld. I had to ensure you were strong enough to use them.”

“Why now?” Daniel asked, “What makes me strong enough now? Or is this concern that I will return to my former colleagues?”

She stepped towards him, “I have been waiting until I knew you could handle the intensity of the pleasure, my love. If you do not think you can...” she trailed off as Daniel took a step towards her and smiled, “Very well, my love.”

Ammonet fixed the collar around his neck placing the three jewels in the centre of his throat, drawing her finger across the white crystal to activate the collar. Daniel gasped at the spark of electricity that flowed through him. Ammonet smiled as she watched him reach out to hold onto the wall while she fixed her own collar around her neck.

“Wow,” Daniel shook himself, “That was intense.”

Ammonet chuckled softly, “That, my love is the lowest setting on the first level only. I wear the collar’s companion so that every touch will be felt by you.”

“Meaning?” curiosity filled Daniel’s eyes.

Ammonet licked the tip of her finger before slowly drawing it along her own stomach seeing Daniel react to the touch. Sliding her fingers across her body Ammonet watched the effect on her mate. She continued to touch herself to arouse him for almost half an hour before ordering him to their bed. Touching the white crystal on her collar Ammonet increased the intensity of the connection between them. Daniel writhed on the bed as pleasure poured through him readying him for his Queen. Ammonet brushed her lips to his before climbing onto him.

“Yes,” he moaned at the contact.

Ammonet continued to increase the intensity while she rode him hard. She now had complete control of his body which she was going to use to ensure SG1 could never take him away. Normally it would be the male who wore the control collar and the female would be given the collar of subservience. She would one day allow him control but not until the objects in their path were all destroyed.

 

They were in their third hour of continuous sex and Ammonet knew she would have to let Daniel rest as well as have his own release soon. She’d had numerous orgasms within the last few hours but decided to have one more before releasing Daniel.

Leaning forward she drew her tongue along the shell of his ear, “Do you feel me?”

“My Goddess,” he moaned “You are everything.”

“And you are always mine,” she breathed.

“Always.”

Ammonet smiled before asking, “When O’Neill, Carter and Teal’c arrive will you kill them for me?”

“As many times as you desire,” he replied, gripping her waist thrusting harder, “Please my Queen I can’t take much more.”

With a deep throated chuckle Ammonet released him and they cried out in pleasure together. Falling to lie at his side Ammonet kissed his cheek before asking again, “Will you kill the members of SG1 for me?”

“For you, my Goddess,” Daniel murmured pulling her close, “They will die whichever way you wish.”


End file.
